Fairies On Face Book :)
by leighjw98
Summary: Fairy Tail has facebook :) This is just a little bit of randomness after i read a few other fairy tail facebook fanfics i thought i'd have ago :D Rated T for language (it is meant to be on facebook ) :p NAmes are taken from THE FRENCH VERSION OF THE MANGA. In editing ... Will change and probably less dialogue thanks to Guidelines ...
1. The chaos begins :o

_**So Recently I've seen and Read a lot of Fairy Tail Facebook FanFic's. So I thought that I'd have a go :D **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook. **_

_**Rated T for language :S (well it is a facebook fanfic x :D ) **_

_**Enjoy ...**_

* * *

(Normal Pov ) Fairy Tail had not long ago heard of the famous 'Facebook...' They were a little unsure of what it was to begin with but soon began slowly to sign up to the social network one by one. Most of the guild and most people from around Fiore were already on this site apart from a few people like Natsu Dragnir , the dragon slayer from the guild Fairy Tail. He logged on to the website and clicked on the 'sign up' button. He typed in his name and a password he was sure to remember.

A box came up and asked if he knew anyone on facebook. He thought carefully before he typed in a number of names. Starting with 'Lucy Heartfillia.' He sent about 200 requests and staright away nearly all of them were answered.

He thought it was time for him to write his first ever status ...

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : **S'up Guy's :p

_Lucy Heartfillia , Happytheblueexceed and 200 others like this._

_Comments : _

** Lucy Heartfillia :** You finally Got facebook Natsu ! :D

_Levy Mcgarden and 50 others like this _

**Zeleph Darkmage :** Yay! Natsu has facebook :)

**Jellal Fernandez : **Oh my god Zeleph sounds like a screaming fan girl :p

_Erza scarlett and 100 others like this. _

**Natsu Dragnir :** Why Is Zeleph even allowed on facebook?!

**Mavis Vermillion : **Zeleph! Long time no see !

**Macarof Draer :** Mavis?!

_Erza scarlett, Zeleph Darkmage and 54 others like this._

**Mavis Vermillion: **Yes Master Macarof ? :)

**Macarof Draer : **You love him don't you?!

**Mavis Vermillion : **What makes you think that ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **What a weird Conversation this turned out to be...

_Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragnir , Wendy Marvel and 83 others like this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yo Flame Brain ! You have FB! Now we can fight on here too ! :D

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Erza Scarlett :** I DON'T THINK SO...

_Lucy heartfillia and wendy marvel like this._

* * *

(Normal Pov ) Natsu wasn't the only one to create Facebook that particular day. Romeo had just turned on his laptop. He went straight to google. He typed in the search bar 'Facebook.' The welcome page appeared. He wasn't sure if he should join as he knew that his father probably wouldn't approve. But Everyone was on this 'facebook-thing' and he felt like he missed a lot by not being on it. Most people talk on their now. Even the master had facebook! Why should he be the only one in the guild not to hhave facebook?

So he typed in his e-mail and filled in the details. He searched for most people in the guild. Like Wendy, Natsu , Grey , Lucy ...

* * *

Romeo Combolto has joined facebook.

_206 people like this._

Comments :

**Wendy Marvel : **You have facebook too! This is great!

_Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfillia and Lisanna Strauss Like this._

**Mirajane Strauss :** Aww Young love 3

_Lucy heartfillia and 54 others like this._

**Lucy heartfillia :** They are so cute aren't they!

_Mirajane Stauss and Lisanna Strauss like this._

**Romeo Combolto :** Guy's we are here y'know! We can see everything you write...

**Mirajane Strauss : **We all know you love her Romeo ... No need to hide it...

**Happytheblueexceed : **You liiiiikkkkeee her...

**Romeo Combolto : **Oh shut up guys...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Yo Romeo My man!

_Romeo Combolto likes this._

**Macao Combolto : **What do you think you are doing on facebook Romeo?

**Romeo Combolto : **Uh, hey dad... :S

_Mirajane Strauss and 24 others like this._

* * *

Romeo Combolto and Macao Combolto have gone offline.

* * *

(Romeo's Pov) I quickly logged off facebook. I knew dad was angry... He walked over to me. He asked me if i had deleted the account. I nodded and sighed. He smiled and apologized but then he told me 'i was just too young for facebook.' I didn't bother arguing back... As soon as he left, I let out a sigh of relief! Wow I'm a good actor ! He actuary bought the story! I'ill just have to be careful and not go on facebook when he is on... I knew dad had a tough time seeing me grow up, Especially after mum left... But He needs to let me grow up, I'm not gonna stay his 'little RoRo' Forever ... (what an embarrassing nickname...)

I looked around the guild and saw that everyone was either on Phone, Computers or tablets... I guess they were all on facebook... I looked outside , it was still like 35 degrees. It was way too hot for everyone Especially poor Grey who was sorta in the corner 'melting' . It was quite a funny sight to be honest, but i kept my laughter in. He was on his phone probably on facebook too. The only one who could hadle this heat my Natsu, Being the Fire Dragon slayer and all... But it was literally killing the rest of us...

Itt didn't help that we were all bored to death aswell. We had no energy to do anything as the heat was unbearable. It was so boring in the guild.

(Master's Pov ) I didn't get it! Everyone was bored, yet they wouldn't go on a mission?! I guess it was the heat but they still need to work. I mean doesn't Lucy always have Rent to pay? And Happy always want's fish? I know it was too hot, even I was in my Hawaiin shirt and shorts (Like on Tenero ) which we all know is very rare... But I still managed to do my work... Whilst on facebook (hehe).

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Is it me or is it particulairy boring today?!

Comments

**Natsu Dragnir :** I agree with U Luce x x

**Gray Fullbuster : **What's with the ' x x ' ?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **aww does Natsu like Lucy?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Let's hope not :D

**Lisanna Strauss : **Was that a confession Gray?!

**Jùvia Lokser : **Don't be silly! We all know Gray only has eyes for Juvi

**Leon Bastia : **No Juvia! It's me who loves you!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **This just got a whole less boring :D

_Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss Like this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** Are you at your house Luce? :)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **yesssss...why...

_Mirajane Strauss Likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **I thought about coming over...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **DON'T !

**Gray Fullbuster : **Why not :'(

_Mirajane Strauss Likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Because... xD

_Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe , FroFro the Froggyexceed and Lector Eucliffe like this._

**Gajil Redfox : **Bunny Girl's hiding somethin' ... :o

**Loki-Leo the lion : **Whatcha hidin' Princess?!

_Mirajane Strauss Likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** And why did only SABERTOOTH like her comment?! 0.o

**Mirajane Strauss : **Something's going on there ... What's going on Lucy?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Nothin' :D

**Levy Mcgarden :**You ain't foolin' anyone!

_Gajil Redfox and Lili the brave like this._

**Rogue Cheney : **Just tell 'em Luce 3

_Sting Eucliffe likes this. _

**Lucy Heartfillia : **It's a secret! :3

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** What's with the Hearts Sabertooth?!

**Rogue Cheney : **Wouldn't you like to know... :D

**Gray Fullbuster : **Well DUH , that's why I asked.

_Natsu Dragnir and Levy Mcgarden like this._

**Rogue Cheney : **Haha XD

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** That Dude is Just weird.

_Natsu Dragnir , Mirajane Strauss and 14 others like this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** Well, then can we come over Lucy Heartfillia?

_Gray Fullbuster and Happytheblueexceed like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** I said no :D

_Rogue Cheney Likes this._

**Rogue Cheney :** You're gonna have to tell them soon Lucy heartfillia. I mean Sting Eucliffe already knows...

_Sting Eculiffe, Lector Eucliffe and FroFro the Froggyexceed like this._

**FroFro the Froggyexceed :** Fro thinks so too!

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** fine , I'll annonce it on FB so they don't kill me 3

_Rogue Cheney and FroFro the FRoggyexceed like this._

* * *

(Rogue's Pov) I had just walked into the Fairy Tail Guild with my Sting, Lector and Fro. We walked straight to the bar and sat down next to Lucy. The blond celestrial mage. Lucy was on her phone, On facebook , like the rest of the guild. It was weird though, the last time i was here, it was a lot livier. Fights and drunk people everywhere... But today everyone was occupied by Technology. And it was oddly Quiet. I bet it had something to do with the weather... I soon found the guild we were visiting Boring. So i took out my phone and logged on to facebook. I heard mira laugh and she staired at me and then at Lucy. She seriously gives me the creeps... She's like a devil matchmaker who can turn into a demon... Only one word describes her ; Evil...

(Sting's Pov) Mira looked at the Shadow Dragon slayer and then at Celestrail Mage with an Evil smile. Mira had disappeared into 'Mira Land' Again but why? She was planning something between the Brunette (A/N : would you say he's brunette ?!) and the Blonde. Her eyes lit up as an Idea hit her mind ... I decided to walk off away from the bar , I really didn't want to get involved. I sat down at Natsu's Table. I said 'hi' but he completely ignored me. I sighed and got out my phone. I logged on to facebook like everyone else was...

Why were we visiting this guild again?

(Mira's Pov ) They better be prepared :s I looked at the 2 people infront of me with wide eyes. Lucy looked up from her phone and nearly jumped half a mile when she saw me staring at her. I couldn't help but laugh. She asked me what I was thinking about. I just smiled at her and then i looked at Rogue, Who was watching the me and Lucy exchange looks. An idea had popped into my head. It would defiantly light up the guild a bit. Make it more lively. Would they agree? I would have to use Satan soul if they didn't...

I took them into a private room, before explaining my idea, I felt a big smile appear on my face. I'm sure this scared the 2 mages infront of me as they slowly stepped back away from me. Why were they scared?

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia is now in a relationship with Rogue Cheney.

_Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Mirajane Strauss and 248 Others like this._

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I love you Rogue Chene 3

_Rogue cheney Likes this._

**Rogue Cheney : **I love you too Luc

_Lucy Heartfillia and Sting Eucliffe like this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **0.o

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** What's this Luce? you're dating the enemy ?!

_Macarof Draer likes this._

**Loki-Leo the Lion :** Princess? You don't love me :'(

**Levy Mcgarden : **Aww this is so cute Lucy! You finally found love 3

_Mirajane Strauss and 54 others like this._

**Sting Eucliffe : **Can't believe he beat me to blondie :'(

_Natsu Dragnir, Lector Eucliffe and Gray Fullbuster Like this._

**Rogue Cheney :** She never loved u Sting...

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe :** And now she never will :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **I don't believe you luce... I thought we had something special ... :'(

_Happy theblueexceed likes this._

**Lisanna Strauss :** You have me Natsu :D x 3

_Mirajane Strauss and ElfMAN like this._

**Natsu Dragnir : **I don't want you! I want LUCY! :'(

_Natsu Fireball and Lucy Ashley like this._

**Lisanna Strauss :** I hate you natsu :'( !

**Bixrow Raijin : **Don't worry Lisa , you have me ^.^ 3

_Fried 'Raijin' Justin and Ever 'Raijin' Green like this. _

**Happy theblueexceed :** You llliiiiikkkkkeeee her 3 ^.^

_Fried 'Raijin' Justin, Ever 'Raijin' Green, Lisanna Strauss and Bixrow Raijin like this._

**Lisanna :** Well I like him too 3

_Bixrow Raijin likes this. _

**Mirajane Strauss : **Congratulations to the 2 new couple can just imagine Rolu babies now ^.^

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Juvia Lokser :** Congrats 'no longer' Love Rival ... :3

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **umm Rogue you aren't planning Kids yet are u?! 0.o

**Rogue Cheney : **Nah Not yet 3

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this. _

**Sting Eucliffe :** You haven't even claimed her yet, right?!

_Natsu Dragnir , Gajil Redfox and 12 others like this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** So we still have a chance! :D

_Loki-Leo the Lion , Gray fullbuster and Sting Eucliffe like this._

**Rogue Cheney : **That's what u think STING EUCLIFFE ! :3

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe :** You didn't ?! :o

**Lucy Heartfillia : **He did 3

_Rogue Cheney, Mirajane Strauss and 542 Others like this. _

**Miss Minerva :** Oh my god! Rogue CHENEY you mated with the ENEMY?! 0.o

_Rufus Lore, Luxus Draer, Wendy Marvel, Erza scarlett and Master Gemma like this._

**Rogue Cheney :** 3 oh did i mention I QUIT Sabertooth ?! :D

_Lucy heartfillia, Natsu Dragnir and Gray Fullbuster Like this _

**Sting Eucliffe :** Me too then ?!

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**FroFro thefroggyexceed :** Fro too!

_Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe like this._

**Lector Eucliffe :** Looks like i quit too :)

_Rogue cheney , Sting Eucliffe and Frofro thefroggyexceed like this._

**Rogue Cheney :** MASTER MACAOF DRAER can i join fairy tail please ?

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Macaof Draer :** Yup and i take it ur 3 mates wanna join too, thats fine :p

_Lucy heartfillia and 198 others like this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** I'm gonna be all lonely now :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I love you 3

_Rogue cheney likes this._

**Rogue Cheney :** You do mean me right?!

_Lucy hezrtfillia likes this._

**Lucy heartfillia : **Yes of course 3

**Rogue Cheney : **I love you too Luce 3

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia is now engaged with Rogue Cheney.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **to Lucy Heartfillia.

You're marrying him?!

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **WTH?

_Gray fullbuster likes this._

**Zeleph DarkMage :** Don't worry NAtsu, you have me :p

**Natsu Dragnir :**Oh god! Help me!

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Lyon Bastia :** congrat's Luce x ;)

**Mirajane Strauss : **CONGRATULATIONS

_2574 people like this._

* * *

(Natsu's Pov) Seriosuly? I lost my true love to a Tiger?! A tiger! Ok I thought I might have lost her to Popsicle or maybe even Mr. Flirty but seriously Rogue Cheney?! I really wanted to tell Lucy how I felt but It's not exactly the easiest thing to do. How dare Stupid Rogue Steal my Girl?! He hardly knows her for a start... I mean they've only being going out for like 10 minutes (not literally...) and he's already mated her and asked her to marry him... And I wish they'd stop making out infront of me. It's disgusting...

And this stupid Zeleph dude, keeps trying to get to me... He does know I'm into dudes right? He's scaring me... It's like he's stalking me... Only the others are just having a laugh about it but seriously that guy has problems. And not just one or two... I'm sure he's not all there (mentally). Let's just hope he doesn't find out where i live, otherwise i'm in deep deep ****.

(Sting's Pov ) So this is what Mira's up to? I knew this can't be real... Because I know that Rogue like's that bluenette, what's her name again?! L-l-lucy ? no not lucy Lea ? no , i don't even know a lea?! oh yeah i think her names Levy... But she's with gajil right? Anyways it was seriously wrong seeing Blondie and Rogue making out... And they mated already?! Oh my god! They don't waste time do they?! I mean Why did rogue agree to this? Maybe Mira used Satan Soul... :s

I noticed that Natsu wasn't taking this too well. He looked annoyed and angry. But mostly upset. Anyone could see how he felt about Luce but she was clearly too dense to see it. I hope Mira knows what she's doing... Upseting Natsu like this...

(Mira's Pov) My plan is working perfectly... Stage 1 : Completed... I did feel kinda bad for natsu though. He looked really hurt about Rolu but he'll thank me for it later ^^ When he will finally get his true love ^^ (muhahahahahaha) Oh so that's why people think i'm an 'evil matchmaker' :s Oh well ^^

* * *

Natsu Dragnir changed his name to 'Natsu Lonely Dragnir :'('

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **Are u lonely ?! :p

**Natsu Lonely Dragnir :'( : **What do you think ?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **I'd say yep!

**Lisanna Strauss : **What's up Nat?!

**Natsu Lonely Dragnir :'( : **DOn't call me nat! And lucy's engaged :'(

_Mirajane likes this._

* * *

Lisanna Strauss and Bixrow Rijin are In a relationship.

* * *

**Gildharts Clive : **Told'ya!

**Mirajane Strauss : **Congrats!

_214 people like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Congratulations x

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Natsu Lonely Dragnir :'( : **Does he have to like everything you write?!

_Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Romeo Combolto, Wendy Marvel , and 408 People like this._

* * *

(Natsu's Pov) They are seriously doing my head in with all the Lovey Dovey stuff. I mean they like eachothers status' and i mean everyone of them... And they are making out every 5 seconds. They hardly ever come up to breath... I hate the idea that he mated her... I mean HIM with my luce... I should have claimed her the day i found her... The day I fell for her after i saw the beautiful dreamy brown eyes. And After i saw the way her blond hair glimmered in the sunshine... She is just perfect. Ok maybe she has a bit of a temper but that's only natural the way we all break in to her apartment But she's so caring and kind with her spirits. I wished that I was the one she was making out with instead of that stupid tiger. well can i call him a Tiger now? Saying as he's 'supposedly' joining Fairy Tail... 'Supposedly.'

(Lisanna's Pov) I'm sick of the way Natsu treats me when he's on about Lucy. Ok i get it ,he likes Lucy not me but he doesn't have to be such a jerk does he? I finally got the chance to talk to Bixrow on his own. And i told him how i felt about him. How he made me feel for sometime now. I couldn't believe that he returned the feelings... Well long story short, I'm in love and that's it. And I wish Natsu would get over Lulu... I mean I love Lucy, we are best friends now but Natsu needs to get a grip! If Luce likes The shadow dude then he should be happy that she is happy. He should just accept it like i did. I mean when I got back from 'the dead' I still loved him but I moved on when i found out how he felt about Lucy. I still love him , as a friend but he has to learn to stop being such a jerk just because he can't have Lucy...

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia has changed her name to 'Lucy Heartfillia Cheney'.

* * *

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

Comments

**Erza Scarlett : **Don't you think this is a bit fast Luce?

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Well done Rogue :D

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Erza Scarlett : **JELLAL! DoN'T ENCOURAGE HIM!

**Jellal Fernandez : **don't tell me what to do. you may be my girlfriend but i don't take orders from you!

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Erza scarlett :** fine, then we are THROU!

**Jellal Fernandez : **fine ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **You don't seem to upset jellal :)

**Jellal Fernadez : **This always happens ;) don't worry we'll be back together soon x 3

_Erza scarlett likes this._

**Rogue Cheney :** Don't put hearts on a messgae to LUCY!

**Lucy heartfillia Cheney : **ROgue calm down x

_Rogue cheney likes this._

* * *

(Jellal's Pov) I think that Rogue needs to chill a bit. I mean is he seriously jealous of me?! I'm like Lucy's Big Brother, everyone knows that. And that's because we became close after I finally managed to tell Erza how I felt. He seriosuly needs to calm down! There's something weird about them though. I'm not sure what but they just don't seem like a 'happy couple' and it happened all a bit 'too fast.' I bet this has something to do with Mira... It honestly wouldn't surprise me anymore...

* * *

Natsu lonely dragnir :'( changed his name to NAtsu Dragnir.

* * *

_Lucy heartfillia cheney likes this._

* * *

Jellal Fernandez and Erza scarlett are no longer in a relationship.

* * *

(Erza's Pov) After our Online fight, I decided to take it step further than normal. To teach him a lesson. We always fight and do this all the time. It was doing my head in. I guess we are just too alike ^^. But I love him with all my heart. And i wouldn't change him for the world. But this time, i had to teach him a lesson, About messing with me , Titannia ^^. I was fed up with all our fights and i hoped that this would help end them... I mean it's not good for our relationship... And about Lucy and Rogue... Somethings Weird about those two... They make an adorable couple but i thought Lucy liked Grey or natsu... It just doesn't make sense unless it has something to do with the evil matchmaker, Mira...

* * *

Mirajane Strauss is now in a relationship.

* * *

_Lucy heartfillia cheney and jellal fernadez like this._

Comments :

**Lisanna Strauss : **who is it?!

**Fried 'Rijin' Justin : **yh who is it?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **Fried you know 3

**Fried 'rijin' justin : **oh yeah :p

_Mirajane Strauss likes this._

* * *

Fried 'rijin' justin changed his name to fried justin.

* * *

Mirajane strauss changed her name to Mirajane Justin.

* * *

_Fried justin likes this._

comments :

**Lucy heartfillia Cheney : **congrats Mira x :p

**Rogue Cheney : **yh congrats :)

**lisanna Strauss : **congratulations big sis 3

**Bixrow Rijin : **congrats to both of ya :p we just need ever and elfman to get together then the straussfamily will be with the rinjin family :p

_lisanna strauss, Mirajane strauss , Fried justin and elfMAN like this._

* * *

__(Lucy's Pov ) Finally Mira and Fried are together! Everyone knows that they liked each other... It's not hard to see! I mean they are always flirting with each other! But they are so cute together! And I'm really happy for her! Finally the Matchmaker herself has a boyfriend. Maybe this means she'll stop messing with us? (We can all wish and hope! ^^ )

(Lisanna's Pov) We just need to Get Elfman and Ever together... I don't know why but I'm beginning to feel like mira... like a match maker 0.o . But It we all know that they love each other. It's not their best kept secret! I know they try to hide it but seriously, YOu can't hide ANYTHING from the Strauss Sisters! The'matchmaking' sisters... (um.. i like the sound of that hehe)

(Grey's pov) Juvia had just walked into the Guild holding Lyon's hand. They had just come back from a date. They were happy, laughing. The heat didn't seem to be bothering the two. I looked up from my corner. I felt a 'ping' sensation in my stomach. First Lucy , now juvia? I felt like giving up on girls all together. Whenever I fight Guy's in mission's they always seem to be attracted to me , strangely... Like Sugerboy and other weirdos like him. And there was always that time Loki kissed me for a dare... (It was a pretty good kiss to be honest ... :s ). But I really liked the Blunette and the Blond. I liked them both but I couldn't decide which one i liked more. I know Juvia used to be 'madly' in love with me but at that point I only liked Lucy but then I started to fall for Juvia. But i guess she moved on and Finally gave Lyon a chance.

* * *

Lyon Bastia and Juvia Lokser are in a relationship.

* * *

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **First Rogue takes Lucy from me and now Lyon takes Juvia from me too ... :'(

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Natsu DRagnir :** I feel ya man x :)

_Gray fullbuster likes this._

**Gray fullbuster : **Glad someone does 3

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **Am I the only one who sees the hearts and kisses between gray and natsu?!

_Mirajane Justin likes this._

**Rogue Cheney :** we all knew this day would come : HAHAHAHA xD

_Lucy heartfillia cheney likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe : **hahahahahaha Natsu + Gray :p_  
_

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney, Rogue cheney , Lyon Bastia and JEllal fernadez like this._

**Zeleph DarkMage :** But Natsu-san IS MINE ! 3 3 (love ya natsu ! x x )

**Jellal Fernandez : **Definatly a fan girl 0.o

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**JEllal Fernandez : c**hill out Zel! Natsu loves gray and its obvious to see!

_Rogue cheney likes this._

**Zeleph DarkMage :** Didn't you learn a lesson the last time?! YOU WILL DIE JELLAL

**Jellal Fernadez : **um no thanks :D

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe : **he's got a few issues lol 0.o

_Jellal fernandez likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **I think we are missing the point that I DO NOT LIKE THE FLAME BRAIN IDIOT ! :p_  
_

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **Natsu, why'd u like his comment when he's insulting u?!_  
_

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

* * *

(Gray's Pov ) I still couldn't get over loosing both the Girl's i liked o the same day. Lyon was the only one I told about my mixed feelings towards Lucy and Juvia. Yet he decided to go for Juvia anyway. And Lyon had the guts to say they were Brothers?! Yh of course! Because Brothers steal eachother's crush's... I really hated Lyon but i can undersatnd why he did it. He really liked Juvia. I guess if she was happy, I am too..

* * *

**Lucy heartfillia Cheney: **I was bored so ... :D

I was murdered and At my funeral ; ( write and select the first person on the chat list: No cheating )

Cries for me : Rogue Cheney

Assassin : Macarof Draer

Trys to stop the Assassin : Gray Fullbuster

Police /cop : Happy theblueexceed

Putting beautiful flowers on my grave : Zeleph Darkmage

makes a speech in my memory : Sting Eucliffe

Drunk and sitting on my grave : Jellal Fernandez

Only came for the Buffet : Mirajane Justin

Stays the night in the cemetery : Jubia Lokser

Brings Dandelions to decorate my grave : Lyon Bastia

comments :

**Rogue Cheney : **I miss you already :'(

_Lucy heartfillia cheney likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **me drunk?! haha no!

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney and erza scarlett like this._

**Sting Eucliffe :** why is that weirdo Zeleph the one putting flowers down, id think he would be more like the assassin... 0.o

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** how come happy's the cop yet i'm not even in it :'(

_Happy thblueexceed likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster : ** i'd do anything to protect My Luce 3

**Rogue Cheney : **you mean my luce :D

_Lucy Heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Mirajane Justin :** only came for the buffet? :'( i'm all sad now :'( soundds more like natsu :'(

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

* * *

(Normal Pov ) Everyone was in the guild and had read this conversation about Lucy's status. And they were all laughing their heads off about the randomness and that Mira had only gone for the Buffet. They were also a few people that were a little confused why Zeleph was talking and getting involved with their guild. It was worrying and they didn't know what he was up to. They knew he was up to something as this was Zeleph THE dark mage of Fiore ... They just had to watch his actions carefully...

(Mira's Pov) Stage 2 is nearly ready... I just have to talk to the guys and then it will be in action... I can't wait to see what the result is... ^^ Although Gray seems to like Lucy ... 'My Luce' , how cute... (Goes into Chibi form and heads to Miraland ...again...)

(Natsu's Pov) That game thing lucy did was really dodgy. I mean who'd have a Blue , Flying/ Talking cat as a cop?! It would just be weird lol ! I wasn't even in it... :'( And Zeleph is seriously worrying me... I mean what does he want from me?! I don't even know him apart from Acnologia and Tenero... And from that i gathered he was a freak... I guess I'll just have to wait and see what he wants...(Let's hope he doesn't want to kill me heh?! ;) )

* * *

**_Leighjw98 : Well that's it for this chapter :p _**

**_Lucy: I ended up with Rogue :o _**

**_Rogue : :) _**

**_Natsu : Still not happy about it :'(_**

**_Gray : Anyways please review or whatever _**

**_Leighjw98 : You could be more polite grey :p Anyways please review :) I tried to make it funny :) Don't worry The couples will change. :p _**

**_ROgue : they will ? *starts to cry* _**

**_Leighjw98 : Thaks for reading ;)_**

* * *

Hey Thanks For reading , I hope you like the edited version of this story :) I tried to add paragraphs in and I've done the best I can to keep the story flowing. I hope this is enough for the story to be able to stay on the Website. please let me know what you guy's think ;). Thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. And a big thanks to all the followers and People who favourited this stor


	2. Bordem

_**Hey! **_

_**So chapter two :p Thanks for the reviews :p And if you have any ideas, please comment them in the reviews and I might use them :D (Credit will be give ) **_

_**Thanks to the people who Favourite and or Following this story : **_

_**Adri-Swan / Fruitloops25 / IrisFT / animebunny23 / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 / Lucyglitter11**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook :p **_

_**Rated T for language :S (well it is a facebook fanfic x :D ) **_

**_And I noticed that on the 1st chapter where i put a heart its only wrote a '3' So now when i want to put a heart i will write 'heart' ok :D Sorry about that... :D_**

_**Please review :p **_

_**And Enjoy :p **_

* * *

****(Macarof's Pov) I walked into the guild only to see 5 or 6 people. Where was everyone?! I asked mira and she shrugged. Great.. And they can't balme the heat as it has passed. So why weren't they here?! I had only one thing left to do. Facebook. Those Brat's are always on facebook. So i posted a status asking them where they all were. And why weren't they at work , working , where they should be!

(Natsu's Pov) I couldn't bare going to the guild today. It would only hurt too much seeing Luce and Rogue together. I still couldn't face it. I still loved her. I knew i was what Mira calls 'heartbroken' Because Without Lucy beside me I felt empty. I felt like Something was missing. It was a horrible feeling but She was happy , so i had to try and be happy for her.

* * *

**Macarof Draer : **Where is everybody? You should all be here at the guild! AT WORK !

_Mirajane Justin Likes this._

Comments :

**Mirajane Justin : **I'm here master ;)

_Macarof Draer Likes this._

**Fried Justin :** me too :D

_Mirajane Justin Likes this._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **Yo Yo ! :p

_254 people like this._

comments :

**Rogue Cheney : **Hey Luce *heart* x

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **Hi Rogue : Whatcha doin' 2day ?!

**Rogue Cheney : **Dunno y?

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **;)

_Rogue Cheney Likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe : **Well we all know what that means...0.o

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Rogue Cheney : **What do you mean by that ?!

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **He probably means Something Perverted 0.o

**Sting Eucliffe : **So thats not what u meant?!

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **No! I meant Going to the local cafe for lunch...like a date ^.^

_Rogue Cheney Likes this._

**FroFro thefroogyexceed : **Say yes Roguie :)

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Lucy heartfillia Cheney : **Awwww Roguie :D

**Rogue Cheney : **FRO !

_FroFro thefroggyexceed likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **Aww I think it's cute, I'm gonna call u Roguie Bear from now o

_FroFro thefroggyexceed likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** Do you have to be so Lovey Dovey on Facebook as well as off it ?! (facepalm)

_Natsu Dragnir , Levy Mcgarden , Wendy Marvel and 600 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney : **:'(

**Erza Scarlett : **Morning Lucy :D

_Lucy Heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney :** Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaa! *heart* x x x

_Erza scarlett and Jellal Fernandez like this. _

**Jellal Fernandez :** Hey my little lucy *heart* x x x

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia Cheney :** Hey jellal :p

**Rogue Cheney :** What's With 'my little lucy'?! and the hearts and kisses?!

_Erza scarlett likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **just being friendly :)

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney and Erza Scarlett like this._

**Rogue Cheney** : So you put kisses and hearts to everyone then?!

**Jellal Fernandez : **yep :D

**Rogue Cheney : **Prove it :D

**Jellal Fernandez : **Hey Zel Zel x x

_Zeleph Darkmage likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez :** Hi Stingy-bee x x

_Rogue cheney likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez :** Heyyyy Roguie Bear *heart* x x

_Lucy heartfillia Cheney likes this._

**Lucy heartfillia Cheney : **Stop You're killing me with laughter here! :o

_Rogue Cheney and Jellal Fernandez like this._

* * *

(Lucy's Pov) While Jellal was saying hi to everyone using radiculous names I had fell back on my bed and was lauging like a mad woman. He was so funny. I know he was just trying to wind up Rogue but I don't know why Rogue was being so weird after all this is just for mira... But i don't think i can keep this up much longer. It's killing me! I don't even like him, that way! I like -. I feel terrible seeing him this way.

(Rogue's Pov) I was getting used to Lucy. Her sweet smell of Vanilla and Strawberries. The way she kissed me. I know this wasn't real but this was the first 'girlfriend' i ever had. I don't like Lucy that way, I like Levy but She like's Gajil. I realised Lucy was getting tired of the act, So we decided to talk to Mira and asked her how long this had to go on...

(Normal Pov) By this Point , Rogue , Lucy , Sting , Grey, And most people from the guild were now in the guild. Even Natsu finally arrived after about 3/4 hours. Rogue and Lucy instantly went to talk to Mira, whilst everyone was on the internet. Again. Most on facebook. Somepeople however were on Youtube. Watching stupid videos or listening to their new favorite Music. Even the Master was watching videos on Youtube. He was watching a song Parody Song. He couldn't stop laughing. He fell of his chair laughing and nearly had a heart attack! He soon calmed down as he closed the youtube page and logged into facebook.

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia Cheney and Rogue Cheney are now Offline.

Lyon Bastia and Hibiki Leithis are now online.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** to** Lyon Bastia : **S'up Bro ?! :D

_Lyon Bastia Likes this._

comments :

**Lyon BAstia : **Long time no FB gray ! how are ya?! *heart*

**Mirajane Justin :** Lyon don't send hearts to Gray, Natsu will be jealous :D

**Natsu Dragnir : **Oh shut up MIRA!

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Mirajane Justin : **It's not my fault if you two are on LOVE

**Gray Fullbuster : **WE ARE NOT IN LOVE !

_Lyon Bastia , NAtsu Dragnir and 500 others like this._

**Juvia Lokser :** No that's because he loves Juvia *heart* x x

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Lyon BAstia :** Why isn't there a DISLIKE comment ?! :(

_Natsu Dragnir likes thi_s.

**Hibiki Leithis : **Is My beautiful Lucy not online?! x x x

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Mirajane Justin : **Juvia aren't you dating Lyon?

_Lyon Bastia Likes this._

**Juvia Lokser :** Yes but Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama *heart* x x x

**Lyon Bastia : **Why do I feel Used? :'(

**Hibiki Leithis : **No one answerd me :'(

**Mirajane Justin :** didn't u know Hibiki Lucy's not online but she is engaged to Rogue.

_Lyon Bastia likes this._

**Hibiki Leithis : **Rogue Who?!

**Wendy Mavel : **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii :p

**Romeo Combolto : **heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy xD

**Wendy Marvel :** are u talking 'bout ROguie Bear LOLz

**Romeo Combolto : **what is Lolz?!

**Wendy Marvel : **dunno 0.o

_Romeo Combolto likes this._

**Romeo Combolto : **I mean Does it mean 'Laugh out Loud Zebras or somethin'?!' 0.o

_Wendy Marvel likes this._

**Mirajane Strauss : **awww young love *heart*

_Romeo Combolto and Wendy Marvel like this._

**Wendy Marvel :** Um Romeo Can I talk 2 in person and in private l8r ?! x ^.^

_Romeo Combolto Likes this._

**Romeo Combolto : **Sure anythin' 4 u Wendy :D

_Wendy Marvel likes this._

**Macao Combolto :** WHY ARE U STILL ON FACEBOOK?! I asked u to quit it ... :S

**Romeo Combolto : **I was never here ;)

_Wendy Marvel likes this._

**Hibiki Leithis : **ANSWER ME! who is Rogue?!

**Macao Combolto : **Rogue Cheney :D

* * *

Romeo Combolto, Macao Combolto and Wendy Marvel are now Offline.

Cana Alberona , Lucy Heartfillia Cheney , Rogue Cheney , Lector Eucliffe , Lisanna Strauss , Bixrow Rijin and Arzack Connel are now online.

* * *

(Lyon's Pov) I soon realised that juvia was just using me to get to Gray. I was a bit hurt at first but I soon got over it when she kissed me. I thought that I'd just accept it at least I'm dating the girl i like , sort of :) . I know that Gray likes her but why won't he just tell her. I guess he still likes Lucy too but seriously he should go out with Juvia. I mean she likes him, he likes her. If he chose Lucy, it would just be stupid. She likes - and he likes her. So it would be one sided. It's just pointless, why won't he let himself be happy, for once? Is he still punishing himself after Ul ?

(Romeo's Pov ) Woops dad caught me... It was such a great sight though. I could talk to wendy without anyone knowing what we said. I think that it's great! And the games are fun too! If only my dad would just accept it already!

(Hibiki's Pov) I log on to Facebook only to find that Lucy is dating someone... Why didn't she tell me? I thought she liked me! Clearly not... Oh well i guess I'll just go and have to find another Girl to flirt with ^^

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia Cheney changed her name to Lucy Heartfillia.

_Natsu Dragnir and Gray Fullbuster like this._

comments :

**Rogue Cheney : **Lucy! :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **what happened luce?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Did he hurt you?!

**Loki-Leo the Lion :** Would you like me to beat him up?!

**Lucy heartfillia : **Guys! Calm down! I only changed my name back... :p

**Rogue Cheney : **Bye Luce :'( I'm gonna miss yo x

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm gonna miss u too Roguie Bear :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **care 2 explain?!

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe : **I'll Make sure she's ok 4 u! ^.^

**Rogue Cheney : **Touch her and ur dead ^.^

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir : **u can't changes mates u kno !?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** And I'm not his mate :D Just his ex-fiancee and girlfriend.

**Natsu Dragnir : **why did he you say you were mated then ?!

**Lucy heartfillia : **To see ur reations :D and they were great ! :D

_Rogue cheney likes this._

**Lucy heartfillia : **we were never really dating ^.^ It was just a dare, mira made us do x :D but we're good friends thats all x:D

_Rogue Cheney likes this._

**Rogue Cheney : **Yup ! Best friends only *heart*

**Mirajane Justin : **yh sorry guys i had 2 c all ur reations :D

**natsu Dragnir : **:'( I thought i really lost luce :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **me too :'( Well at least we have a chance now :)

**Loki-Leo the lion : **Yh :)

**Sting Eucliffe : **You could have kept it going a little longer lol :D

**lucy heartfillia : **Nope 2 days is long enough ! :D

**Rogue Cheney : **I agree x

* * *

(Mira's Pov) Stage 2 is completed... I have already thought about the next step... I just need to talk to all the boys in the guild ^^. I can't believe that everyone fell for it! I do feel sorry for natsu though. But at least his smile has come back. That big toothy one ^^. It's so adorable!

(Jellal's Pov) I knew Something was up and that status just proves it! I knew it had something to do with Mira! But what was she up to... I was sure she had another Idea in her head. A bigger Idea than that. It's quite worrying to be honest but hey as long as I'm not involved , i don't wanna know , that way I am safe from the MiraMonster ^^. ^^ .

* * *

Rogue Cheney And Lucy heartfillia are no longer in a relationship.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **to **Gray Fullbuster **and **Natsu Dragnir **

I love you guys :D

_4000 likes_

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **Love ya 2 Luce ;)

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Love ya too my Little Lucy *heart* x x

**Loki-Leo the lion : **Yh BUT I LOVE U MORE LUCY !

**Hibiki Leithis : **love you too lucy!

**Natsu Dragnir : **I love you back lucy :D

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** aww thanks everyone I feel so loved :p

_Gray Fullbuster , Jellal fernandez and 9 others like this._

**Lucy heartfillia :** But Jellal , I thought u Loved Erza :)

_Erza scarlett likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **I do! but i love u as a sister x x

_Lucy heartfillia and Erza scarlett like this._

**Ultia x0x : **But i thought u had a school boy crush on our little blonde celestrail mage here?! :)

**Meldy '^' : **yh J' that's what u told us ?! :D

**Happy theblueexceed : **He liiiiiiikkkkeeees you ! :)

* * *

(Erza's Pov ) Mira let me in on her plan and she finally explained to the Guy's what they had to do. I felt a bit sorry for Lucy though. She was going to hate this but at least at the end of it, she should be happy. So i decided that to help the plan more believable to break up with Jellal. We had, had a big fight earlier anyways and we both agreed we need some space but I don't wanna loose him. I love him. After everything we've been through together. It would hurt to bad , if i lost him for real.

(Lucy's Pov ) It was weird, how the guy's were acting... Something Suspicious was going on. And i had to find out what. I was glad that the whole fake dating Rogue thing was over but i still have no idea why Mira wanted us tto do we could hardly say no when she turned into Satan Soul and threatened to kill us if we didn't agree. And she told me not to ask questions... I'm sure Rogue was in on her plan but I wasn't gonna give up that easily I was going to find out what was going on...

* * *

Erza scarlett is now Single.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez : **i no longer have a girlfriend :'(

comments :

**Zeref Darkmage : **OH WELL , no one cares!

**Natsu Dragnir : **That's a bit harsh !

**ZelephDarkmage : **Naaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu!

**Natsu Dragnir : **Please help me o.0 I'm scared :s

_Jellal fernandez likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Looks like Natsu has a fan lol :p

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Lucy heartfillia :** U ok jellal?! ;) You know where i am if u need to talk ;) U too erza :D

_Jellal Fernadez likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Thanks Luce :)

* * *

(Jellal's Pov) I can't believe that she was actulary serious about us needing some space. And she broke up with me via Facebook?! Who does that?! I know she Loves me, so why has she done it? Was i really that bad to her? I felt so guilty. But I was mad at her, we needed to talk but she refused talking to me. I loved her with every piece of my heart. I felt lost without her but why can't she see that. It kills me that I hurt her so much in the past but I can't change the past. No one can. We only have the power over our future.

* * *

Zeleph Darkmage changed his name to Zeleph Dragnir.

* * *

**c**omments :

**NAtsu Dragnir : **HELP ME ! 0.o

**Zeleph Dragnir : **don't worry natsu i'm here now ;)

**NAtsu Dragnir : **HELP ! I have a crazy stalker ! 0.o

**JEllal Fernadez : **oh my god! hahaha 0.o

**Natsu Dragnir : **I am doomed o.o

**Mavis Vermillion : **ZELEPH! CHANGE YOUR NAME BACK NOW!

**Zeleph Dragnir : **I like Dragnir tho :'(

**Mavis Vermillion :** NOW!

**Natsu Dragnir : **she can be scary huh?!

**Jellal Fernandez : **she's th 1st master right?!

**Mavis Vermillion :**yep :D

* * *

(Natsu's Pov) That's It , I've had it with the crazy stalker Zeleph. He's freaking me out and he even changed his name to Dragnir. What does he want from me?! He keeps sending me Pm's but I really don't want to talk to him, So I don't answer him. And the way he talks to Jellal doesn't help me like him any more. I think he has a temper and multiple issues. I think he needs to go and see someone ...

(Mavis' Pov ) I wish Zeleph would go back to how he was. He used to be a nice Guy but now he's just fell into the shadows. I miss him. It's been 400 years for gods sake but I just wished he'd go back to the real him The one I knew... The one I loved... The sweet, kind and caring one... But it doesn't look like theres much chance of that.

* * *

Zeleph Dragnir Changed his name to Zeref DarkMage.

Zeleph is now offline. Jellal Fernandez is now offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **:x

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Gray are you ok?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **I'm Boooorrrreeeeedddd :=(

**Lucy heartfillia : **Yh me 2 !

**Macarof Draer : **Come to the guild and work then !

**Lucy heartfillia : **Sorry I'm busy master, maybe tomorrow? :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **Me too soz :')

* * *

(Master's Pov) Those Brats will do anything to get out of work! They do annoy me someetimes! I've noticed that Gray and Lucy have been Close recently ^^ . Maybe he llliiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeeeeesssss her. Wait hang on a minute I'm turning into happy and Mira :o

Gray's pov ) I looked at the clock. Only 3pm. It's been a long boring day. I sat down on my sofa with my laptop on my knee. I looked at the chat list and saw that Lyon was online. We had a chat for about 1 hour. He told me that Juvia was using him but he was gonna stay with her untill i confess. And he told me to stop stripping. Like he's the one to tell me that! He also said that I have to get a move on and figure out who i like,before both of them are gone for good... He was right. I need to Figure out who I like. I can't keep liking them both and just waiting. I don't even know what i was waiting for. I opened up word on my laptop and made a table. Lucy on one side and Juvia written on the other. I also wrote + and - on each girl. I decided to write down +'s which is what i like about the said girl and -'s what i dislike. I thought this might help me choose the right girl...

* * *

**Mirajane Justin : **Ok so since everyone is bored but too busy to go to work then i have a game for us all to paly ;)

It's called FB TD. Facebook truth or dare . It's truth or dare but on facebook and the dares have to be connected to facebook ;).

comments :

**Lucy heartfillia : **k then, who's first?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Luce , Truth or dare ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Dare :D

**Gray Fullbuster : **I dare u 2 change ur name to 'lucy fullbuster' for the rest of today ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **fine ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **Gray! Truth or dare ?

**Gray Fullbuster : **Truth :)

**Natsu Dragnir : **Do you like Lucy? Like do you llllllooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee her?

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yes :) she's amazing *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia :** awww Gray *heart*

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia changed her name to Lucy Fullbuster.

* * *

comments :

**lucy Fullbuster : **Before anyone says anything this is a dare ;)

**Gray Fullbuster :** unfourtunatly :'( it only lasts today :'(

**Lucy Fullbuster : **Do you really like me Gray?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **yeah :)

**Lucy Fullbuster : **:D

* * *

(Gray's Pov) Who am I kidding the list can wait ^^. I can't believe she actulary changed her name to Fullbuster. I didn't think she'd do it but she did! I couldn't stop laughing. I went back to my home pge only to be notified that Juvia had also changed her name to Fullbuster. Was she seriously that in love with me? Was she really jealous of Lucy having my second name? I couldn't help but smile lightly to myself as i looked at the screen. I think i know which Girl I like...

(Juvia's Pov) Juvia is annoyed that Gray-sama asked Lucy to have his second name? Why didn't Gray-sama ask Juvia to have his second name? Juvia felt bad about using Lyon but she was seriously starting to fall for him. But before Juvia admits to Lyon-sama Juvia decided to change her last name to Fullbuster. Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes it...

* * *

Juvia lokser Changed her name to Juvia Fullbuster.

* * *

comments :

**Juvia Fullbuster : **look Gray-sama! it's Jvia you love not Lucy!

**Lisanna Strauss : **Are u a bit jealous Juvia?

**Juvia Fullbuster :**STUPID LOVE RIVIAL !:'(

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **Bored. ...

I'm in The Guild when The Fire alarm goes : (**A/N what are these called? 0.o )**

The one who screams whilst in the guild : **Lev****y Mcgarden **

The One who is a panic and falls down the stairs : **Lucy Fullbuster **

The one who takes the chair and wants to break the window : **Natsu Dragnir**

The one who follows the Master : **Mirajane Justin**

The one who stays inside : **Zeleph Darkmage**

The one who doesn't yet understand the situation : **Loki-leo the lion**

The one who having a 'laughing fit' : **Lyon Bastia**

The one who set off the Alarm : **Rogue Cheney**

The one who started the Fire : **Jellal Fernandez**

Comments:

**Natsu Dragnir : **WTH?

**Gray Fullbuster : **They are taken at random from your chat list in order !

**Lucy Fullbuster : **It's practically true apart from me, levy and jellal :)

**Wendy Marvel : **I'd be the one falling :'(

**Lisanna Strauss : **Probably Yes :D

**Wendy Marvel : **:'(

**Lucy Fullbuster : **Don't be such a b**** !

**Lisanna Strauss : **What ever Lulu :p

**Bixrow Rijin : **Lisanna's Count has been hacked :)

**Lucy Fulbuster : **That explains a lot then ;)

**Lisanna Strauss : **Sorry Lulu x :) sorry wendy x x x

**Lucy Fullbuster : **S'ok lili x :)

**Jellal Fernandez : **Why would i start a fire ?! I love all of you guys !

**Erza Scarlett : **Why am i not in it ? :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **It's Random Guys :)

* * *

Gray's Pov ) I decided to do one of those things that Lucy did. They are quite funny to be honest. But I have no idea who hacked Lisanna's Account for like 5 minuites. I mean who hacks for 5 minuites?! Personally i think she was being herself and juste being a B***h... I never really like her anyways. 1 Mira is enough... We don't need 2! I think it's funny too because Jellal always ends up as the bad guy! his reaction is just the best! He acts like a little kid who's not getting their own way ;) .

* * *

**Lucy Fullbuster : **Like this Comment and I'll write 4 sentences of what i think of ya x :p

_Gray Fullbuster , Natsu Dragnir, Loki-leo the lion , Mirajane Justin, Erza scarlett and Jellal Fernandez like this._

**LucyFullbuster :** Ok , Gray : A really good friend, who has always been there for me. A cute guy but has an awkward habbit of stripping. Has an awsome type of magic ;) . And finally Just amazing :p.

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **aww thanks luce, I think you are Amazing too x *heart*

**Lucy Fullbuster : **Natsu : A really good friend who is cheers me up when i'm down. :) . Incredibly funny but a little dumb (sorry) . A cute smile but has a habbit of breaking things. You're like a big brother to me.

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** So you don'tt think i'm amazing? :'(

**Lucy Fullbuster : **of corse i do :)

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

**Lucy Fullbuster :** Loki-leo the lion : A Spirit i can rely and trust! A true friend but wont stop being such a flirt! A best friend even though you want more... And finally I just love you cause you are amazingly talentled and just plain amazing :p

_Loki-leo the lion likes this._

**Lucy Fullbuster :** Mira : You're like a big sister and best friend to me! You can be a little scary especially when you're match making! You are always cheerful even in the worst of situations! Love ya!

_Mirajane Justin likes this._

**Lucy Fullbuster :** Erza : THE BIG SISTER i never had *heart* . Caring but powerful. The bestest friend ever! you are just perfect!

_Erza Scarlett and Mirajane Justin like this._

**Erza Scarlett :** Thanks luce x Love u x :)

_Lucy Fullbuster likes this._

**Lucy Fullbuster: **And finally Jellal... : Kinda Scary but cute. I love the colour of your hair! You're strong and since Nirvana you care for everyone of your friends. And finanally You can be a bit dumb but you're funny too :)

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Erza Scarlett :** How come you called Jellal and Gray cute but not Natsu and Loki?!

_Natsu Dragnir and loki-leo the lion like this._

**Lucy Fullbuster :** ...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Don't comment if you have nothing to say ! :)

**Lucy Fullbuster: ...**

**Natsu Dragnir : **...

* * *

(Lucy's pov) I wrote the truth about each person. What i thought about them. I just hope i didn't offened anyone in the proccess of that. And i really didn't know what to say when Erza asked me why i didn't call Natsu Cute. I could hardly say the truth could i ?! 'Oh i didn't call natsu Cute becase I think he's Amazing and I think he's more than cute.' What would he have said?! he probably would have freaked out! I know he likes Lisanna not me. It's easy to see.

(Natsu's Pov) I'm sure that Lucy likes Gray or Jellal. I mean she called them Cute and not me an Loki. I wish she'd see how much I like her. I just can't tell her. The words just won't leave my mouth. I just hope that if she does end up with Stripper or jellal that they take care of her and they look after her. As long as she's happy...

* * *

_**Leighjw98 : Well that's chapter 2 done ! I hope you find it funny :s**_

_**Lucy : :D**_

_**Rogue : Hope you enjoyed ! **_

_**Leighjw98 : Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mirajane : Please rate and review ! **_

_**Natsu : Please review if you have any ideas :p **_

_**all : BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee :p**_

* * *

Hey everyone , Well this chapter is edited too :D Hope you liked it and i hope that you like the new version. I know it's not a great addition but It's not an easy thing to add paragraphs into a Dialogue based Story :( Anyways I hope it's not too bad and you like it ... Please Review and thanks for reading :D


	3. Fairy Tail PARTY :p

_**Hey , So sorry This chapter is a little late as My internet keeps closing unexpectadly while i'm writing, so i have to keep retyping it :'( **_

_**Anyways Thanks to all the reviews and people following and people who favourite this story, it means a lot x **_

_**For 'Then there was us' A chapter has been posted to my Beta but she's currently on holiday but as soon as i get it sent back to me, I will upload it :p**_

_**I don't Own Facebook or fairy tail :p **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

(normal Pov) The next day : Lucy turned on her computer. While she was waiting for it to load she got up and made a cup of tea. She took it over to the table and logged herself into facebook. She began to drink the tea slowly. She Logged on and saw her name had changed. She was a little confused and then she remembered the dare from yesterday. She quickly changed her name back to her normal one. She read the comments and couldn't help but laugh at Gray. He sounded so Desperate. She took a sip of her tea while she read the comments. She saw Natsu's and she nearly spit it out again. 'Lucy Dragnir?!'.

(Lucy's Pov) Does that mean he likes me? I wasn't sure what to think after I saw his comment. Maybe he was just messing about like Gray. But I was still a little confused. I mean if he liked me ...

(Natsu's Pov ) I wrote the comment and instantly Regret it. I tried to find the delete button but I couldn't find it. I hope Lucy thought i was just messing around. I dunno what I'd do if she found out i liked her. I'd probably end up like Juvia and Faint. I felt like a total idiot after i wrote the comment. It was too early for me think before i wrote things. (A/N yeah 'cause he normally thinks before doing something ... 0.o )

* * *

Lucy Fullbuster changed her name to Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **So soon :'( ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **It was a one day dare and that one day has passed Gray :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **I know but don't you think ' Lucy Fullbuster' Has that 'Ring' To it ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm keeping my own name for a while , well at least for today anyways ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **Then tomorrow , you can be 'Lucy Dragnir' :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : **:$

_Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir :** :'( Don't you love me anymore? :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Of course Natsu ! I'll always love you like i love Gray , Jellal , Rogue , Sting , Lyon , Loki... *heart*

_Rogue Cheny and Lyon Bastia like this._

**Sting Eucliffe :** But we all know that you love me the most *heart*

_Lector Eucliffe likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** In your dreams ^.^

**Sting Eucliffe : **You're always in my dreams ^.^

_177 people like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **... :s

**Natsu Dragnir : **hahaha

_25 People like this._

**Loki-leo the lion :** Oh shut up everyone! She loves me!

**Gray Fullbuster : **No she likes me !

**Natsu Dragnir : **She just said she loved me ^

**Lucy Heatfillia : **I love you all :)

* * *

(Erza's Pov ) I saw this on Shaw's Page and I thought I had to copy it and do it for my friends. I couldn't wait to see their reactions. I mean Jellal has 12 kids. I couldn't stop laughing , myself... I just wish I could have seen their shocked faces when they saw this. It would have been Priceless ! But i guess a facebook reaction is just as good. My favorite is Master Macarof working at McFaries... haha I'd like to see that happen ! What a change from being master of a guild to being a worker at McFaries ...

(Jellal's Pov ) Oh My God . 12 kids?! I literally freaked out when i saw Erza's Status... Luckily it was one of those Ranodm Taggy things. Like what Luce does but still... I nearly had a heart attack! I love that Zeleph joined the Circus though! That means he'll stay away from me and Natsu at least. :)

(Mirajane's Pov ) What? Why did i go Clinically Insane?! I'm perfectly sane ! Nothing Wrong with me! I just enjoy a spot of Matchmaking thats all. And Satan Soul is perfectly normal too! As well as my other demons. Maybe that's why... 'cause i transform into a Demon... Anyways I couldn't stop staring at the screen reading it over and over and then i realized it was random which made me feel much better. (A/N Although she will go insane ... haha )

(Lucy's Pov ) A billionaire? Seriously?! They couldn't think of anything more imaginative?! So basically they think I'm going to end up like my father... I love that Master is going to work at Mcfaries! I wonder what job he'd have... Frier ? Cleaner ? Waiter ? Drive through Guy? Anyone of those would be funny to see. And If Natsu becomes the king of Fiore. We are all dead. He'd ruin our country! He's too much of an Idiot to run a country. I think Erza would probably be the queen of the Country with Jellal at her side with her 12 kids ^^ hahaha - I'm gonna end up like Mira at this rate! I don't wanna go Clinically Insane lol :'(

* * *

**Erza Scarlett : **Booorrreeeeddd ... So ... :) ; (This is random ! just a reminder for the idiot friends of mine ;p )

Fifteen years into the future. Where are you?  
1. Works at McFaries burger bar: **Macarof Draer**  
2. Has 12 kids: **Jellal Fernandez**  
3. The President of Fiore: **Natsu Dragnir**  
4. Went clinically insane: **Mirajane Justin**  
5. Moved to Edolas: **Cana Alperona**  
6. Joined the circus: **Zeleph Darkage**  
7: Camp counselor: **Levy Mcgarden**  
8. A successful billionaire: **Lucy Heartfillia**  
9. Reality LacrimaTV celebrity: **Gray Fullbuster**  
10. Life in prison:**Sting Eucliffe**

Comments :

**Jellal Fernandez : **12 kids?! I wanna know who the mum is ! :p

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** You clearly have nothing better to do ... 0.o I think you need to buy a LacrimaTv :p

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Not If Gray's on it 24/7 :(

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**JEllal Fernandez :** Lucy's a Billionaire...well that doesnt change much lol

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Mirajane Justin : **I'm insane ?! :'( And y do u 2 keep liking each others status'?!

_Jellal fernandez likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Dunno :p

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Mirajane Justin :** I think we found the mother of Jellal's kids :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Who? :$

**Mirajane Justin : **YOU ! (Lucy heartfillia )

_Erza Scarlett likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** .God!

_JEllal Fernandez likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez :** And then she wonders why she's insane ... :$ :p

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** WTF? Lucy?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **We are all doomed as Natsu as our King :'(

Gray fullbuster and 972 others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster : **YAY! I'm gonna be a LacrimaTV STAR :p

_Juvia Lokser likes this._

**Sting Eucliffe :** Why am i in prision :'(

**Erza Scarlett : **This is simple! I compleatly agree with Mira about Jellu *heart*. And they seriously need to get a LacrimaTv to entertain them seleves otherwise they will end up with at least another 15 kids :s I agree with Jellu also about Mira going insane (sorry mira but we just gotta face the facts :) ) And It's clear that our country is gonna fail with Natsu being king , And Grays already getting a big head and Stingy-bee , well he's just been a naughty boy ^.^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Are you flirting with sting?

_Sting Eucliffe likes this._

**Erza Scarlett :** Maybe :D

_Sting Eucliffe likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **Sorry Luce *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Why ?

**Jellal Fernandez : **I made you pregnant 12 TIMES ! and possibly more to come...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Oh well , I guess it's both of us, we'll have to buy a LacrimaTV and watch GRay all day instead of -you know-

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Natsu Dragnir : **Am i the only one that see's these two ^ flirting ? :'(

_Gray Fullbuster and loki-leo the lion likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** We are not Flirting!

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster :** yes you are! you're talking about -you know- and the kids you are gonna have... 0.o

**Juvia Lokser : **I'd watch Gray-sama ALL DAY on lacrimaTv *heart*

* * *

(Jellal's Pov ) Oh my god! Where the heck did that come from?! I mean I like lucy but not like that. I mean she call's me her brother. Some people have very dodgy minds ... They need to see someone... A councilor maybe.. Or a hospital for the Clinically insane ?!

(Normal Pov ) *Mean While Somewhere Private*

Wendy walked over to Romeo.

"So what's up?" Romeo asked her. She smiled and hugged him. He made it! She expalined why she wanted to talk to him alone. She confessed! The Sky Dragon Slayer finally told Romeo that She likes him ! As she said that, he face began to change from a pale white/pink into a dark shade of red. Romeo blushed too. He told her how he felt towards her and they hugged. Then there lips met. A short, sweet kiss . They pulled away as they heard footsteps. It was Mira. She laughed at the two , who were still in each others arms. They were just adorable! They held eachothers hands and then they walked into the guild. They logged onto their facebooks to tell eveyone their good news.

(Wendy's Pov ) I can't believe that Romeo felt the same why I do. I was so nervous telling him but he just let me take my time, saying what i needed to say. When we kissed. It was amazing. My first kiss. It was a quick kiss. His lips were soft and he kissed me gently. I knew this was his first kiss, but it felt like he has already had a lot of practice. He was a great kisser ^^ . I couldn't wait to tell Natsu and Lucy. They are like my big brother and sister and Erza too! I just wish they'd hurry up and get together already! I mean it's obvious they both like each other, they are just both too dense to see it.

* * *

Wendy Marvel and Romeo Combolto are in a relationship .

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Aww Congrats :)

_Mirajane Justin likes this._

**Lisanna Strauss :** Congratulations you two ! You are so so cute together *heart*

_Lucy heartfillia likes this._

**Mirajane Justin :** This is so cute! CONGRATULATIONS x x

**Gray Fullbuster : **Congrats :p

**Natsu Dragnir : **well done my man ! :)

**Macao Combolto : **... :$

**Cana Alperona : **Be happy for them Macao :x

**Alzack Connel : **Congrats x

**Biska Connel : **congratulations to you both x

**ElfMAN : **Congrats , ROMEO IS A MAN !

**Jellal Fernandez : **congrats wendy *heart*

**Mystgun Fernandez : **Look after her for me, Romeo *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **you two were just made for each other ; Congrats :p

* * *

(Romeo's Pov ) I think my dad took it better than i thought he would have. I know he isn't gonna like it, but i hope that he'll get over it soon and just accept that me and Wendy are in love and are dating. I think Mira has gone off to Mira land again... Which wouldn't surprise me one bit! And then she ask's why she's going to end up being insane ! lol !

* * *

**Macarof Draer : **PARTY , TONIGHT AT THE GUILD !

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **yes! We can all get drunk again ! :p

**Macarof Draer : **everyone who is my friend on facebook is invited! that includes other guilds!

**Lyon Bastia :**yes! Finally we get to go to a famous Fairy Tail party !

**Lucy Heartfillia : **can't wait ;)

**Jellal Fernandez : **Am i invited?

**Lucy heartfillia : **No! you have to look after our 12 kids lol :p

_JEllal fernandez likes this._

**Macarof Draer :** EVERYONE IS WELCOME !

**Mirajane Justin : **He's drunk already ^ (facepalms)

**Cana Alperona : **woo Alachol !

_Macarof Draer likes this._

* * *

**_During the Party !_**

(Normal Pov ) Everyone was at the Guild. There were hundreds of people! From loads of different Guilds like Lamia Scale , Blue Pegassus ... Everyone was drinking (getting drunk ) and having a good time. Not any people knew exactly what they were doing as the Alcohol was controlling their actions. Mira was with Fried , Laxus and the rest of the Rijin Group along with Lisanna. Mira left to get some drinks to find when she got back Fried and Luxus making out. The 2 glasses she had in her hand fell to the floor and she covered her mouth with her hands as she was in shock. She ran off to behind the bar. What was going on? She knew that it was probably the Alcohol but still, it hurt seeing her boyfriend and luxus making out like that! So mira decided to teach Fried a lesson. She took out her phone as shesat behind the bar. She logged onto facebook and changed her name back.

Everyone was seriously Drunk by this point and everyone was kinda going crazy. Everyone apart from the exceeds, Wendy and Romeo. They were under aged to drink , not that they wanted to anyway. They looked around the Guild to see the whole guild in such a state. Wendy couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Cana started a drinking contest between anyone that walked next to her. Unfortunately for those who walked passed , they were stupid enough to take up the challenge and each and everyone of them ended up on the floor Knocked out. Even Lucy was drinking ! And that was rare ! She got way too drunk and kinda ended up in a corner with a certain blue haired mage...

Erza saw the scene with Lucy and she felt Jealously inside of her. So she decided to make him jealous. She found Sting and Kissed him infront of everyone. Who began 'wooing' and whistling. Of course the 2 were drunk but then again who wasn't ? But Sting and Erza started making out infront of everyone. It was disgusting. Nearly as bad as Lucy and Jellal.

Things were getting worse than usual at the guild. Things were getting wild. I mean there were about half the guilds of fiore here. Even Sabertooth was here! Their rival guild! Fights started to break out but no one cared. people were dancing like weirdos on tables and going crazy. Master Macarof got on a table and started singing a song whilst dancing like he was 20 again. Everyone was laughing. But the problem was, no one was going to remember this in the morning apart from poor Romeo and Wendy.

By the end of the night, half the guild was passed out on the floor and Gray stripped in the middle of the street, just because Lyon did to try and impress Juvia, And the town started complaining. Even the exceeds starting drinking.

What they didn't know was Gray was the least drunk out of all of them and had been taking pictures on his phone to help jog peoples memories when their hangovers come tomorrow morning.

* * *

Mirajane Justin changed her name to Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Are you drunk Mira?

**Mirajane Strauss : **No! But Fried is, he's just made out with LUXUS ! :'( and luxus let him :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : ** .GOD. hahahahahahahahahaha

**Natsu Drganir : **LOLZ

**Romeo Combolto :** laugh out loud zebras :p

* * *

**Romeo Combolto : **Everyone IS DRUNK :o : $

_78521 people like this._

* * *

**Lyon Bastia : **Now i know why everyone loves these partys! :p I think Lucy and Jellal are making out in the corner 0.o

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **I know i saw them too!

**Gray Fullbuster : **They need to get a room! 'cause it looks like they're going for their first kid of 12 0.o

**Mirajane Strauss : **They've dissapeared 0.o

**Loki-leo the lion : **Oh My God!

* * *

Erza Scarlett and Sting Eucliffe are now in a relationship.

* * *

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **Well Erza's Drunk too then :)

**Natsu Dragnir : **Who isn't?!

**Romeo Combolto : **I'm not !

**Wendy Marvel :** Me either.

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yh but you are kids ;)

**Natsu Dragnir :**Where is Erza anyways?!

**Wendy Marvel :** I have no idea... Has anyone seen Lucy? I need to talk to her :D

**Gray Fullbuster : **I don't think you should try and find her tonight...0.o

**Wendy Marvel : **Why not?! ;)

**Natsu Dragnir :** She's seriously Drunk and kinda with jellal ... O.o

**Romeo Combolto :** they aren't?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **I think so ?! 0.o

**Wendy Marvel : **Oh my god ... :(

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **BEST PARTY EVER :D

_JEllal fernandez likes this._

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **Where are you?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Somewhere secret :p

**Natsu Dragnir : **Lucy! I think you should go home because you have seriously drunk way to much!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm FINE ! :3

**Jellal Fernandez : **She's fine :3 I'm with her *heart*

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yh we know 0.o we saw you two making out :)

**Lucy Heartfillia :**that's all we did I PROMISE :D

_Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragnir like this._

* * *

lucy heartfillia and JEllal Fernandez are now in a relationship.

* * *

**_Leighjw98 : I know it's a short chapter but I'm working on a extra long one for chapter 4 :D_**

**_Natsu : I hope I will get Luce _**

**_Leighjw98 : We shall see ^.^_**

**_Lucy : We all got drunk in this chapter :o _**

**_Jellal : And we look bad :(_**

**_Leighjw98 : DOn't worry this story is just for a laugh ;)_**

**_Gray : I want Lucy Fullbuster back :'(_**

**_Leighjw98 : ... _**

**_Natsu : Nice ! ;'( _**

**_Leighjw98 : Anyways please review ;) Thanks for reading :)_**

* * *

Hi, I wrote what happened at the party too ^^. This is now been edited, hope you like what I've done ^^. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R ^.^


	4. Love and Realisation :

_**The next Day **_

_**After the Party**_

* * *

(Lucy's pov) I woke up on the sofa. I realized I wasn't in my own Apartment. My head was banging and I couldn't remember anything. I got up and looked around to see where i was. I accidentally walked into the bedroom. I saw someone sleeping. Wait ! Jellal?! I'm in Jellal's apartment ! What happened last night?! I began to panic ... I quickly woke him up and asked him, how i got here and why? He said he couldn't remember anything apart going to the party at Fairy Tail. (Which I could remember too). I quickly sorted myself out and left to go home. When I got back i quickly logged on to facebook to see what I'd done.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Like if you have a hangover and can't remember anything from last night...

_Jellal fernandez , Erza scarlett and 52843 others like this._

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **Aparently you are in a relationship with JEllal !

**Natsu Dragnir : **Yh you to made out loads last night!

**JEllal Fernandez : **I don't remember anything.

**Lucy heartfillia :** Me neither.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** just uploaded an album called LAST NIGHT

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Oh my god!

**Jellal Fernandez : **Sorry Luce!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **No, I'm sorry ... 0.o

**NAtsu Dragnir : **See you two were literally making out ... And that was in public ! 0.o

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Oh my god!

**Erza scarlett : **GO LUCY ! hahaha

**Lucy heartfillia : **0.o

**Sting Eucliffe : **Do you remember Last night Erza?

**Erza Scarlett : **wait i'm looking throught the pics ...

**Lucy heartfillia :**She's gonna have a heart attack when she see's you two making out 0.o

**Sting Eucliffe : **Wait till she see's what she put on her wall last night! Talking about walls last night , You should check yours luce!

**Lucy heartfillia :** WHY?!

**Erza Scarlett : **Oh my god!

**Sting Eucliffe : **You remember now!

**Erza Scarlett : **y-yes :s

**Fried Justin : **Why is there a pic of me and Luxus?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **You two made out infront of me :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **Well we all got into trouble last night huh?!

**Lucy heartfillia : **yeah :o

**Erza scarlett : **I think we should try and forget it lol ! :$

_58743 people like this._

* * *

(Lucy's Pov ) I looked at the Photo's in Gray's Album and I nearly fell of my chair with laughter. Everyone was making such a fool of them selves. But I quickly calmed down when I saw 3 Pictures of me and jellal. I freaked out. I then checked my page to see if i had written anything on my facebook. Shit! I had... I was really drunk clearly... But at least we had a good night , right?! 0.o

(Gray's Pov) Everyone's reactions were hilarious! They didn't remember anything about last night! Erza and Lucy's Recations were the best! And Fried couldn't remember making out with Luxus !

* * *

Erza Scarlett is now single.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss is now single.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I just thought this was us last night ... :o (Done honestly ;) )

Last Friday Night by Katy Perry:  
Stranger in **sting's** bed: **Erza Scarlett**  
DJ passed out in the yard: **Macarof Draer**  
Danced on table tops: **Lisanna Strauss**  
Took too many shots: **Fried Justin **  
Think we kissed but i forgot: **Jellal Fernandez**  
Got kicked out of the bar:** Cana Alperona**  
Streaking in the park: **Gray Fullbusuter**  
Skinny dipping in the dark: **Gray Fullbuster**  
Ripped my favorite party dress/shirt: **Jellal Fernandez**

comments :

**Erza Sacrlett : **Oh my god , so TRUE ! but I'd change stranger's bed to you and jellal :p

**Lucy Heartfillia : **we didn't do it!

**Erza scarlett : **Neither did we , luckily :p

**Lucy heartfillia : **But you were at his house 0.o

**Erza Scarlett : **Yh and YOu were JELLAL's so...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Oh well, Gray stripps when he's not drunk so ... :D

* * *

(Gray's Pov ) Yh to the end of the night, i don't remember much... But Flame Brain has a point. I strip anyway, so doing it in the street doesn't change much lol. I hope we don't get into trouble for the wild night last night... I mean let's hope the council don't get a wiff of this otherwise we are doomed...

* * *

**Erza Scarlett :** I've done one too :p (honestly ;)

It's A party...  
Goes to bed at 9:00p.m: **Wendy Marvel**  
Get's Drunk and throws up on the side of the couch:** Cana Alperona**  
Gets drunk and starts stripping: **Gray Fullbuster**  
Runs down the street naked: **Gray Fullbuster**  
Makes Out in public (Like really makes out) : **Lucy Heartfillia** &** Jellal Fernandez **  
Sings karaoke DRUNK and thinks they have the best voice: **Gajil Redfox **

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **We all lost it last night didn't we :$

**Wendy Marvel : **Yes, Yes you did...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Send me number in a private message (Number game :p )

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **#4571 Honestly, I like you, i mean really like you. I guess I'm too scared to admit it to you infront of everyone *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **#245 I like you as a friend nothing more ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **#24 You're the brother i never had *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **#2 Bestest friend in the whole world ! ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **#87 You are an amazing Person ! You're the sister that i never had ! *heart*

* * *

(Authors Pov ) Just incase you wanted to know who's numbers whose, i thought I would be nice and tell you all ^^. Well To start with number #4571 is ... The Salamander ... Natsu Dragnir ^^ But i bet you all guessed that right? Anyways number #245 is ...A certain Blue haired Mage...Jellal Fernandez ... next number #24 is the official Ice Princess... Gray Fullbuster ... And Number #2 is Levy Mcgarden and last but not least , number #87 is ...Titania , Erza Scarlett, (but again you probably guessed that right?! ) Well there you go ^^. Hope that it's ok for you ^^ .

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir :** I love you... *heart*

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **;)

**Lisanna Strauss : **who do you love Natsu?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **That's a secret *heart*

**Lisanna Strauss : **We can always guess ;)

**Mirajane Strauss : **It's either Lucy or Lisanna... And saying as Lucy says she really likes someone just on her status then i take it's our little Luce?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **She could be a detective! ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **i kno yh ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I love you Natsu *heart*

**Mirajane Strauss : **I was Right ! :D

**Jellal Fernandez : **Did our kiss mean nothing ? :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **WE WERE DRUNK :D

**Natsu Dragnir :** Luce , Would you like to maybe be my, you know , my girlfriend? x x

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **3 Words ... yes , Yes and YES ! ! ! ! :D

* * *

Natsu Dragnir and Lucy Heartfillia are in a relationship.

_25785 People like this._

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster to Lucy Heartfilla : **Since you're dating Natsu now, i think you should do the rest o today changing your name...

_Loki-leo the lion likes this._

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **As what?

**Gray Fullbuster : **Adding everyones last name who has a crush on you ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Ok for the rest of today! If it's ok with Natsu :D

**Natsu Dragnir : **Yh as long as my name is in there too ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Ok then, comment names then people ;)

**Loki-leo the lion ; **me ;)

**Sting Eucliffe ;** me !

**Rogue Cheney ;** me :D

**Jellal Fernandez ; **Me too !

**Gray Fullbuster ; **Don't forget me :)

**Natsu Dragnir : **me too :D

**Lyon Bastia : **Why not xD lol

**Zeleph Darkmage : **:D

**Luxus Draer : **just for lolz ;) :p

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Seriosuly this many :o

**Natsu DRagnir :** ur irresistable Luce *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **But the one i love is my natsu *heart*

_Natsu Dragnir likes this._

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia changed her name to 'Lucy Stellar Eucliffe Cheney Fernandez Bastia Draer Heartfillia Fullbuster Dragnir'

* * *

Comments :

**Lucy Stellar Eucliffe Cheney Fernandez Bastia Draer Heartfillia Fullbuster Dragnir : ** I didn't add zeleph ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **That's one long name :$

**Lucy Stellar Eucliffe Cheney Fernandez Bastia Draer Heartfillia Fullbuster Dragnir : **i know lol :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **You can change it back u know luce ;)

**Lucy Stellar Eucliffe Cheney Fernandez Bastia Draer Heartfillia Fullbuster Dragnir : **i m gonna ;)

* * *

Lucy Stellar Eucliffe Cheney Fernandez Bastia Draer Heartfillia Fullbuster Dragnir changed her name to 'Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla'

* * *

comments :

**Natsu DRagnir : **Perfect *heart* just like you *heart*

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla : **Aww I love you Natsu *heart*

**Mirajane Strauss : **Aww you two are so cute together *heart*

**Ley Mcagrden : **congrats x x

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yh Congrats Flame Brain ;)

**Erza Scarlett : **Finally ;) You two were made to be together , so don't blow it NATSU ! x

**Natsu DRagnir : **yes, m'am

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla : **awww isn't Natsu just the sweetest ?! *heart*

* * *

Natsu DRagnir Changed his name to 'Natsu Heartfilla Dragnir.

* * *

_**Just a mini chapter ;) **_

_**I've got a poll on my profile to vote for the couple you want for my next story , please vote :) **_

_**Thanks for evryone reading and i hope you enjoyed this :D**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook :D**_

_**If you have any ideas please review them and i may use them (giving you you credit of course...)**_

_**Please review :D**_

_** A reply to Fruitloops ;) : 'why are all the boys going after Lucy?' **_

_**Well I don't wanna ruin it but It has something to do with Mira ... You'll find out next chapter ;) **_


	5. Spotify and PM's

_**Hey Everyone :) **_

_**Well 5th Chapter :D I'm sorry about the 2 shorter chapters yesterday but my computer 'died' but luckily It's working again now ^^**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone for following / Favouriting and Reviewing this Story , It really means alot x **_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll , for what Pairing you'd like me to do for my next story :p **_

_**Thanks to 88XeqtionerAngel88 for the idea ;) I'll try and fit in the chapters to come :D**_

_**I unfourtunatly don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook :'( **_

_**(If i did Gralu would be in the manga by now xD Sorry , Can't help being a Gralu fan ;) ) **_

_**Enjoy x**_

* * *

_**PRIVATE MESSAGES **_

**Mirajane Strauss** just added ; **Gray Fullbuster** , **Loki-leo the lion** , **Rogue Cheney** ,** Jellal Fernandez** , **Sting Eucliffe** , **Lyon Bastia** to the conversation.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** : Hey Mira , did we do the job right?

**Mirajane Strauss : **Yes , You pushed HHim right into the trap 'muhahahahah'

**Jellal Fernandez : **she seriosuly scares me.

**Loki-leo the lion :** I just hope we did the right thing for both of them...

**Mirajane Strauss : **We did loki ! They both love each other only they are both too Dense!

**Lyon Bastia : **True Dat!

**Mirajane Strauss : **My plan worked ! Thanks Guy's ... Couldn't have done it wthout you ;)

**Sting Eucliffe : **I'm Suprised it worked tho! I mean pretending all of fell for her just to make natsu jealous and to get them finally together ... It was pretty far fetched ...

**ROgue Cheney : **But it worked! And they are so cute together !

**Mirajane Strauss : **But Jellal , you did go a little tooooooo far!

**Jellal Fernandez : **what do you mean?

**Gray Fullbuster : **THE PARTY !

**Jellal Fernandez : **oh yeah ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **Well i guess we stop acting like we fell for her now then ;)

**Mirajane Strauss: **yes ! Thanks again Guy's ! I just couldn't watch those too be apart for any longer ^.^

* * *

_**Normal Status'**_

* * *

Natsu Dragnir Changed his name to Natsu Heartfilla Dragnir

* * *

_Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla likes this._

Comments :

**Zeleph Darkmage : **I thought we were together :'( Why her? what has she got i haven't ?! :'(

**Natsu Heartfilla Dragnir : **One she's a girl ! Two she is 'normal' and three you are a freak :D

_Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla and 55 others like this._

**Natsu Heartfilla Dragnir : **I just dunno why he's 'stalking' me ?! :$

**Gray Fullbuster : **He's Fangirling you! :p

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfilla : **It's weird ! I think he needs help!

_2547 People like this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **He is a freak! He needs help ! This IS Zeleph THE dark mage we are talking about here!

**Erza Scarlett : **Congrat's Guys *heart*

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Thanks Erza :D

**Zeleph Darkmage : **JEllal would you just BUT out ! REMEMBER i know where you live ! :) (laughs evily )

**Erza Scarlett : **YOU TOUCH MY JELLAL AND YOUR DEAD !

_Jellal fernandez likes this._

**NALU 4eva : **FINALLY ! You two are together ! yayyyyyyyyyyyyy ! :p

_54792 people like this._

**Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir : **Who the Heck is that ? ^

_547 People like this._

**NALU 4eva : **We are the official FANDOM for NALU *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **So you are who Mira was telling me about ;)

_NALU 4eva likes this._

**Mirajane Strauss :** §Yes they are ;) There are Fandom's for nearly every pairing you could think off!

**Erza Scarlett : **Oh My god , Really?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **yeah ! I saw a site with them all on! Some people are worse than me!

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Is that even Possible Mira ? ;)

**Mirajane Strauss : **I didn't think it was lol but there is ! ;)

* * *

_**PRIVATE MESSAGE'S **_

**Erza scarlett **invited** Jellal Fernandez** to a conversation.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez : **S'up Erza?

**Erza Scarlett : **We need to talk ...

**Jellal Fernandez : **About what?!

**Erza Scarlett : **Us :)

**Jellal Fernandez : **I thought you liked Sting Now?

**Erza Scarlett : **I was doing that to make you jealous , you idiot ! I thought you liked Lucy , so i tried to make you jealous with him! But then Miraexplained to me about her plan and I'm sorry *heart*

**Jellal Fernandez : **I'm sorry too Erza *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **Will you take me back, baby?

**JEllal Fernandez : **Yes , I should have never let you go *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **I love you , My blue haired Idiot *heart*

**Jellal Fernandez : **:'( Thanks :'( I love you my beautiful scarlett haired girlfriend *heart*

* * *

_**NORMAL STATUS'**_

* * *

Erza Scarlett and Jellal Fernandez are in a relationship .

* * *

comments :

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Yay! you're back together ! You make such a cute couple ! yay! :D

**Erza Scarlett : **O-oh! Lucy's gone Fangirl ! Quick before she ends up like Zeleph ! hahahaha

_571868 People like this._

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia :** HEy ! I'm just happy for you *heart* Anyways CONGRATULATIONS !

**Jellal Fernandez : **Thanks Luce ;)

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **No prob's Big bro ;)

_Jellal Fernandez likes this._

**Erza Scarlett :** thanks lucy ;)

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **No prob's Big sis :D

_Erza Scarlett likes this._

**Macao Combolto : **What's with all the couple's ?!

_478 people like this._

**Wendy Marvel :** Love is in the air ^^

_58741 people like this._

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **You still going out with Romeo? *heart*

**Macao Combolto : ** . ?!

**Erza Scarlett : **He's still in shock ... (facepalm)

**Macao Combolto : **he's too young to date:!

**Jellal fernandez : **he has to grow up sometime :)

**Macao Combolto : **:'(

**Romeo Combolto : **Yh we're still together *heart* 'cause i love my little dragon slayer *heart*

_58743 People like this._

**Mirajane Strauss : **That's so cutttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Erza Scarlett : **What is it with everyone fangirling TOday?!

_478 people like this._

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss **used the Cutest couple app. And the Result is ...

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Juvia Lokser.**

comments :

**Juvia Lokser : **:D

**cana Alperona : **Juvia just fainted 0.o

**Gray Fullbuster : **She's With Lyon :)

**Lyon Bastia : **True DAT ;)

**Gray Fullbuster : **Would you stop saying that?!

**Lyon Bastia : **why? is it anyoning you lil' Bro' ?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Li' Bro' ?

**Cana Alperona : **Aww such a cute love triangle *heart *

**Lisanna Strauss : **I know But Gray and Juvia do make an awsome couple *heart* , Sorry Lyon ;)

**Lyon Bastia : **S'ok ;)

* * *

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia **is Listening to She knows by The downtown Fiction On Sptify .

_245 people like this._

comments :

**Erza Scarlett : **Who knew Luce , liked rock music?! :D

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **I know , I kept it hidded , huh xD

**Erza Scarlett : **I love that band!

_5856 people like this._

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **yh me too ! :D

_5852 people like this._

* * *

**Zeleph Darkmage **is Listening to What Makes you beautiful by One Direction.

comments :

**Mirajane Strauss : **0.o

**Mavis Vermillion : **I'm Actulary embarrased that I know you you right now :$

**Sting Eucliffe : **He's cracked :s

**Erza Scarlett : **That's it , HE'S DEFINATLY A SCREAMING FAN GIRL!

**Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir : **And then you asked me why i was scared of him...

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Oh my god...

**Zeleph Darkmage : **What's so shocking ?!

**Rogue Cheney : **look at what you're listening too... 0.o

**Wendy Marvel : **He ain't normal !

**Erza Scarlett : **Well said Wendy !

**Gray Fullbuster : **He has got serious problems :D

**Lisanna Strauss : **You've only begun to notice that... O.o

**Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir : **Now you know why he scares me ... :'(

**Zeleph Darkmage : **what's up with listening to a bit of 1D ?!

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Dude! It's just wrong!

**Erza Scarlett : **Dude?! ^ hahaha

* * *

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **You're inseure , Don't what for ; you're turning heads when you walk through the door :p

comments :

**Sting Eucliffe : **well ok then :$

**Zeleph Darkmage : **Ha! A fellow directioner :p

**Erza Scarlett : **Lucy ! Tell me it isn't true !

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **It isn't true :p

**Gray Fullbuster : **This is what happens when you are bored ... lol

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **Exactly :'(

* * *

**Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir **is listening to Lost in Stereo by All time low.

_27807 people like this._

Comments :

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **you like ATL ?

**Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir : **Yes ! They are ace! :p

**Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia : **I love them too !

**Mirajane Strauss : **Something else you two have in commun ^^ you two are really a perfect match ;)

* * *

Unknown to the Matchmaker and her Helpers, Natsu and Lucy had found out about their Plan. They didn't like that They were messing with their love life. Sure they were happy that they were together but they would have done it them selves in time. They had to get revenge and they knew just how to do it. They sat in Lucy's home and began working out the perfect plan to get Mira and the Others back! Natsu was completly suprised that Lucy wanted to get Revenge. Saying normally Lucy was the peaceful one , not getting into fights... But this time , mira had gone too far...

Poor Mira won't realize what's hit her...

* * *

_**Tell Me who you want to see more off ;) **_

_**Please review. **_

_**Thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it :D**_


	6. Payback and Status'

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**^^ chapter 6 ^^ Already :) **_

_**I can't believe how many people have reviewed already ;) Thanks ! They mean so much to me :D Thanks to everyone following and everyone who Favorited this story ;) **_

_**Shout out next chapter ? :D**_

_**Anyway's Someone told me about how to make the hearts, i know but thanks but for some reason, it won't work on here :'( **_

_**Please don't forget about the poll on my page ;) To vote for the pairing you want to see me write in my next story... :D 6 votes per person ;) (open until Sunday ) **_

_**This chapter has got 'teen language' in it (swearing ... ) even though most of the word will be '***' If you feel i need to change the rating , i will do. **_

_**In the last chapter , I didn't mean to offend any Directioners or anything ;) It was just meant to be a laugh ;) **_

_**Someone sent me an idea for this story and i think it'll fit in perfectly here so i'd like to thank ' xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 ' So therefore She should get credit for the idea behind this chapter ;)**_

_**I don't Own Fairy Tail (Although I do own some of the book's ^^ lol ) Or Facebook (But Like most people nowadays I have an account :p ) **_

_**Anyways I'll shut up now otherwise I'll be 'talking' All day to you :p So on with the story... **_

_**Ennnnnnnjjjjjoooooyyyyyyy xxxxx ;) **_

* * *

NAtsu and Lucy's Plan was about to begin. Their plan to get their own back on Mira and her helpers. This probably stop mira from being a matchmaker in the future but maybe it would teach her to tone it down a little. As For the guys... They will probably be scared off by te revenge plan and hopefully won't help mira with her matchmaking antics again. The ones who knew about the plan was ; Lucy , Natsu and Erza, because she helped them with the plan. But she agreed to play along...

* * *

Lucy Dragnir Heartfillia changed her name to Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu Heartfillia Dragnir changed his name to Natsu Dragnir.

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia is now single.

* * *

Comments :

**Mirajane Strauss : **WHAT? NO ?! WHY?

_2547 people like this._

**Jellal Fernandez : **What?! after all we did too !

**Gray Fullbuster : **Shut up Jellal or they'll kill us!

_Loki-leo the lion likes this._

**Zeleph DArkmage :** yes! Natsu realised his love for me *heart* It was worth the wait (starts daydreaming about natsu...)

**Natsu Dragnir : **I found out what a B***h she was :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Shut up you stupid PINK HAIRED IDIOT ! I mean what guy has pink hair anyways?

**Lisanna Strauss : **what happened ? You guys were so 'lovey dovey' yesterday ?! :s

**Natsu Dragnir : **I hate YOU ! (Lucy heartfillia )

**Mirajane Strauss : **TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW! *satan soul form ;) )

_2547 people like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Ask that PINK HAIRED B*****D !

**Natsu Dragnir : **IT' S SALMON, YOU STUPID BLOND !

**Sting Eucliffe : **that's offensive to Blonds :'(

**Loki-leo the Lion : ** .God. Why?! :'( and after everything...

**Mirajane Staruss : **GET BACK TOGETHER NOW!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Mira , what's plan B ?! :p

**Mirajane Strauss : **PM ME NOW !

* * *

_**Private messages **_

**Mirajane Strauss **added **Gray Fullbuster , Loki-leo the lion , Rogue Cheney , Jellal fernandez, Sting Eucliffe **and** Lyon Bastia**

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **what we gonna do Mira?

**Mirajane Strauss : **I have no idea :'( ...

**Jellal Fernandez : **I wish we knew why they broke up...

**Lyon Bastia : **I know, I can't believe we did all that for nothing!

**Loki-leo the lion : **I could always go and Knock the flame idiot out and win lucy back? ;)

**Sting Eucliffe : **You idiot ! We need to get lucy and natsu together not You and lucy (facepalm)

**Mirajane strauss : **I know ! I'll go satan soul and attack them untill they get back together ... (evil smile )

**Rogue Cheney : **dontcha have a betta idea mirajane?

**Gray Fullbuster : **We could always try and make Natsu jealous again...

**Jellal fernandez :**Yh but if it only just worked the first time...

**Rogue Cheney : **Dont ya think that theyll be mad if we keep messing with their love lives?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **WHO CARES ? this is for the good of LOVE !

**Jellal Fernandez : **she's scaring me again...

**Zeleph Darkmage : **what we talking about?

**Sting Eucliffe : **How the hell did you get into this convo?!

**Zeleph Darkmage : **I have my ways...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **joined a conversation with **Natsu Dragnir **

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I wasn't too harsh was i baby?

**Natsu Dragnir : **No ;) Thats nothing compared to Gray lol ... I didn't upset you did i?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **nope , i knew you didn't mean it *heart*

**Natsu Dragnir : ***heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Well our plan is working nicely , don't you think?

**Natsu Dragnir : **yep ! That will teach mira and those b*****ds xD

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I know! I can't believe they messed in our love lives although i am greatful we are together now ;p

**Natsu Dragnir : **yh 'cause i love you soooooooooooooooo much xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I looooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu more x

**natsu Dragnir : **i love you the most xD

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I just can't compeat lol xD love you for forever and a da

**Natsu Dragnir : **Back at you XD

* * *

With Mira and the boys working on a plan b , that meant that Natsu and Lucy's plan had to go into part 2. But they were both scared that they would hurt each other by saying mean things but they knew neither of them meant it and that it was just a show for mira and the others.

* * *

**_Normal Status'_**

**Mirajane Strauss : **Lucy, why don't you think about getting back with Natsu?

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **No way in hell !

**Natsu Dragnir : **I'd never get back with 'THAT' if she begged me and she was the last girl ever ...

**Mirajane Strauss : **You guys are impossible ...

**Gray Fullbuster : **Natsu Stop being Stupid and just apologize for whatever you've done and you can be back together again.

**Natsu Dragnir : **Why assume it was me? Lucy f**ks up too you know!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **No i don't :p Not like you!

**NAtsu Dragnir : **I thought i told you to stop talking to me !

**Lucy Heartfillia : **You're the one talking on mira's status TO ME !

**Loki-leo the lion :**Would you guys just stop it already?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Not untill he leaves me ALONE !

**Mirajane Strauss : **Just kiss and make up will ya!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **why are you all so desperate for us to be together?

**Sting Eucliffe : **No reason xD

**Rogue Cheney : **DOn't you think this has gone on long enough?! I think u should explain Mira ;)

**Mirajane Strauss : **NEVER

**Lyon Bastia : **Well , mira made us get involved with a plan to get u 2 together , u broke up so plan b is agogo! :p

**Mirajane Strauss : **LYON ?! (satan soul is coming to lamia now... ) muhahahaha

**Gray Fullbuster : **poorLyon :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **HA ! We knew it !

**Natsu DRagnir : **Our plan worked luce x

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I knew it would xD

**Loki-leo the lion : **You mean this was all a setup? just to get the truth from us?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **Exactly x x

* * *

Lucy heartfillia and Natsu Dragnir are now in a relationship .

* * *

**Erza Scarlett : **Let's see how creative you lot are ;) Leave me 1 work comment that best describes me using the THIRD letter of YOUR first name ... and it can only be one word ;)

Commets :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Cool ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **Terrifying ;)

**Gray Fullbuster : **Awesome :)

**Mirajane Strauss : **Red ?

**Jellal Fernandez : **Lovely *heart *

**Erza Scarlett : **Aww thanks guys ;) Love ya all *heart* but am i really terrifying ?

**Natsu Dragnir : **...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **...

**JEllal Fernandez : **...

**Gray Fullbuster : **...

**Macarof Draer : **that would be a yes, my child :D

**Erza Scarlett : **ok then ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **well she took that well , huh?

**Natsu Dragnir : **not really, she's just come over to my house and she's giving me a death glare :$ HELP ME !

**Zeleph Darkmage : **thats what u get when you choose HER over me AGAIN ! :D (laughs evily )

**Jellal Fernandez : **Are you still here?!

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Just Because ... Like this Status and I'll give you a random Nickname :)

_278 people like this._

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Yh um i'm not doing all 278 ! Just the first ten ? :)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **1/ Gray : The Ice Stripper :D

_Natsu Dragnir Likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **u sound like Natsu ! :'(

_Natsu Dragnir and Lyon Bastia like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **2/ Natsu : Pinky :D

_Natsu Dragnir Likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **3/ Juvia : Juju

_Juvia lokser likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** 4/ Lisanna : Lili

_Lisanna Strauss likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** 5/ Zeleph : ZelZel

**Lucy Heartfillia : **6/ Jellal : Idiot :p

**Jellal Fernandez : **:'( Really? Natsu gets Pinky , Lisanna gets lili even Zeleph gets ZelZel and i get 'idiot' ?! :'(

**Erza Scarlett: **She's not wrong tho is she ? You are an idiot ! My idiot ! *heart*

_JEllal Fernandez likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **awwwwwww thats so cute *heart*

_2547 people like this._

**Lucy Hearfillia : **7/ Romeo : RoRo

_Wendy Marvel likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 8/ Erza : Sis ;) (Cause ur my big sister :p )

_Erza Scarlett likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **9/ Mirajane : (She Devil no? ok then lol ) EvilMatchmaker? let's go with Mimi :)

_Mirajane likes this._

**Mirajane Strauss :** I only like the mimi part :)

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** 10/ Sting : Stingy-bee and Rogue : Roguie-bear :D

**Sting Eucliffe : **I should have know :) lol And well ur nickname is BLONDIE :p

364 people like this

**Lisanna Strauss : **Lulu

_2742 people like this._

**Gray Fullbuster : **Luce

2577 people like tus.

**Loki-leo the lion : **Princess

_147 people like this._

**Gajil Redfox :** Bunny Girl xD

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Stop with the nicknames already ! :D

_12 people like this._

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : **

1OO% HONEST  
[1]I like your profile picture  
[2] I like your eyes  
[3] I like your smile  
[4] I love you  
[5] I miss you  
[6] you're funny  
[7] you're pretty  
[8]you're cute  
[9] Text me :)  
[10] you mean something to me  
[11] stop being a stranger !  
[12] we need to hang out  
[13] I like your personality

_Lucy Heartfillia and Zeleph Darkmage like this._

Comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **Luce ; 1,2,3,4! 6, (not 7 cause ur beautiful x x ) , 9, 10 , 12 and 13

_Lucy Heartfillia and 125 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** You are so sweet Natsu *heart*

**Natsu Dragnir : **Zeleph : - ... NOTHING

_458263 people like this_

**Zeleph Darkmage :** :'( But I love you :D

**Natsu DRagnir : **And u freak me out !

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Boardem has gotten the best of me :p

How we met : -  
Name in my phone : -  
Who you are to me : -  
One Word That describies you : -  
What i dislike about you : -  
Favorite memory : -  
First Impression : -  
How close we are out of 10 : -  
Do I trust you : -

* * *

_58 people like this._

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Natsu Dragnir : You saved me from a fake salamander :p / Natsu *heart * / My best friend and boyfriend / Idiotic / The destructive side of you / Our 1st kiss / You are CRAZY ! / 8.5 / Yes

_Natsu DRagnir likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Erza Scarlett : When u come back from a mission , in the guild / Erza :) / Best friend ; Sister / You can scare me sometimes /Amazing / The 1st Guild Party :) / 9 / Yep

_Erza Scarlett likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Jellal Fernandez : Paradise Tour / Jellal / A friend - step brother 'cause u 'n' erza ^^ / Problematic (you have problems mentally ^^ ) / when ur possessed... / When u changed - Crime Sorciere! / Oh my god , he's weird ... / 5.5? / Maybe :s

_Erza Scarlett likes this._

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Gray Fullbuster : The guild when u asked me 4 my underwear as natsu stole yours :'( / Ice boy :p (no i'm joking it's gray ) / Bizzare / YOUR STRIPPING PROBLEM / when you said that i was a friend and that you'd do anything to save me and the guild *heart* / Weirdo... 0.o / 8 / Yeah

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Mirajane Strauss : In the guild / Mira / Friends / Cheerful / Your matchmaking ... and i dislike when u go into mira land lol / Scaring the guys by going Satan Soul :p / OMG it's mirajane from the Sorcerer ! :o / 7 / sometimes :$

**Gray Fullbuster : **I'm sorry about the underwear incident again ;) lol

_Lucy Heartfillia likes this._

**Jellal Fernandez :** you thought i was a Weirdo :'(

**Erza Scarlett : **You were Possessed baby! You did scare her *heart*

**Mirajane Strauss : **Mira land ? :P Woo Satan Soul hahaha ... works everytime *heart* :D

**Natsu Dragnir : **My fav memory is our first kiss too *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **aww they are so cute *heart* lol

* * *

_**Ok so that's the End :D thanks for reading , hope you enjoyed it and please review x :D**_

_**If you have any ideas please Pm them to me or review them... you will get credit , of cours Also pm if you want to see more of a character or something... **_


	7. Bonus Chapter

_**Heyyyyyyy ! **_

_**Wow , over 1000 people have read this story :o And 16 Reviews already ! Wow ! Thanks to everyone Who has reviewed. So Today We have a shout out for everyone who is following / favouriting :**_

_**-Folllowers : 88XeqtionerAngel88 / AceBuddyX / AngelTheswordMage / Baella / CaptainPopcorn6544 / Fruitloops25 / IrisFT / Jia-Chan777 / Animebunny23 / lucyglitter11 / soul reper miko / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**_

_**-Favourited : 88XeqtionerAngel88 / AcebuddyX / Adri-Swan / CaptainPopcorn6544 / Fruitloops25 / IrisFT / Jia-Chan777 / PionoNL / PrincessCarly28 / Warrior Phoenix / animebunny23 / soul reaper miko / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 **_

_**This is a bonus Chapter because 'xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01' has asked for it, so here it is... Hope you like it... And also for Fruitloops25 I've tried adding more cute Jerza :D (I think they are so cute together , did you guys see the 'almost kiss' ?! Episode 154 i think :p )**_

_**like always All Suggestions are welcome and I will try and use them all eventually but I have to make sure they fit well with the story so far. Thanks again to everyone ! **_

_**Don't forget the Poll ! (Only open until Sunday ;) ) **_

_**I still don't own fairy tail or facebook ... **_

_**Please Review ^^ **_

_**ENJOY ! :D**_

Just say anything also Angel want to be wendy long lost twin sister if it ok?also angel trys to comfort zeref he looks so lonely

* * *

xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 has joined facebook. And is now friends with 457 people.

* * *

comments :

**Wendy Marvel : **hey ;) I'm glad i found you again ! :D

**xXluciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **IKR it's been so long! I really missed you !

**Romeo Combolto : **Who are you ?

_254 people like this._

**Wendy Marvel : **This is who i was talking about! My twin xD

_146 people like this._

**Wendy Marvel : **So what happened to you?

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **I was found by Wolves ! :D like you and Grandine !

**Romeo Combolto : **So ur like a wolf slayer?

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 :** In 1 way yes ;) I'm Hybrid :p

**Wendy Marvel **: :o WOw

**Lucy Heartfillia : **wow ! hi by the way i'm Lucy ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **I think she can tell by your name(facepalm)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **:p oh yeah lol haha

**Macao Combolto : **u don't like romeo too do you?! I can only just deal with him and wendy !

**Mirajane Strauss : **Calm down Macao ! :p haha

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **don't worry i'm not after romeo ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **So do you look like wendy then?!

**Jellal Fernandez : **Erza they're twins! They are bound to look alike ! ^^ Like me and jycrain :p ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **Yes but Jycrain was a hologram :'( otherwise i could have him too lol

**Jellal Fernandez : **And then they ask why i love ya *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **'cause i'm the only one crazy enough to love a weirdo with a tatoo over his eye ;)

**Jellal Fernandez : **Glad you love me too ... :'(

**Erza Scarlett : **I do love you *heart*

**Mirajane Strauss : **Aren't they just adorable ^^

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **Yeah i look like wendy (or i used to lol ) And They are just so cute ^.^

**Wendy Marvel : **I kno right ! :p

**Natsu Dragnir : **'sup Wendy 2 :D

**Gray Fullbuster : **OMG 2 wendy's :o :D

**Romeo Combolto : **Her name is 'xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01' or 'angel ' ;)

**Gray Fullbuster : **Nope she's called Wendy 2 ! :D

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **I'm not wendy 2 !

**Gray Fullbuster : **how'd u know her name.. pfffft

**Gray fullbuster : **oopppssss i thought it was romeo lol :x

**Natsu Dragnir : **hahahahaaha who's the idiot now?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Who you calling an idiot, Flame Brain?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **Shut up Ice princess!

**Gray Fullbuster : **What did you just call me?!

**natsu Dragnir : **^You saw popsicle !

**Gray Fullbuster : **Shut it Barbecue !

**Natsu Dragnir : **You shut it Stripper !

**Erza Scarlett : **ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ?

**Natsu Dragnir :**Nope we're besties right Gray?

**Gray Fullbuster : **YEP best friends for ever :! :p

**JEllal Fernandez : **you told them sweetie ! *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **I know ;)

**Jellal Fernandez : **You're the best !

**Erza Scarlett : **I'm far from that , babe ! *heart*

**Jellal Fernandez : **I think you're the best *heart*

**Erza Scarlett : **Love you x x x

**Jellal Fernandez : **I love you too x x x

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **Are they always like this?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **yeah pretty much ...

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **Oh... ... I suddenly feel sorry for you guys lol

**Lucy Heartfillia : **thanks lol :)

* * *

Erza Scarlett changed her name to Erza Fernandez

* * *

_2147 people like this._

_c_omments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww thas so cute xxxxxxx yay !

**Erza Fernandez : **Lucy , please stop fangirling ... otherwise you'll end up like zeleph... :s

**Jellal Fernandez : **YAY ! LOVE YOU ERZA !

**Erza Fernandez : **Well i never did have a real last name and well we are together so ... :) AND I LOVE YOU TOO !

**Natsu Dragnir : **There 'caps lock' is stuck on lol :p

**Zeleph Darkmage : **Am i all alone again?

**Jellal Fernandez : **yh look that way ... :'(

**Zeleph Darkmage : **well...um...congrats?!

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **:'( What's up Zeleph ?

**Zeleph Darkmage : **Natsu is with Lucy and Jellal is with Erza... :'(

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **don't feel bad ;) you'll find her one day :D

**Mavis Vermillion : **he already did all he needs to do is apologize and we'd get back together;)

**Zeleph Darkmage : **I ZELEPH THE DARKEST MAGE OF FIORE WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **Zeleph calm down , just apologize already :)

**Zeleph Darkmage : **maybe ur right but what about my reputation ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **what? ur reputation as a screaming fangirl of Natsu's?!

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelxX01 : **She has a point ^

**Zeleph Darkmage : **yh i guess thanks everyone :p

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **well ...

**Zeleph Darkmage : **oh yeah lol , i'm loosing my memory lol with my age haha

**Jellal Fernandez : **haha you're like 400 right?!

**Zeleph Darkmage : **yh lol haha

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **Anyways... didn't you have something to say zeleph (dark aura appears )

**Zeleph Darkmage : **oh yeah sorry mavis ;)

**Mavis Vermillion : **apology accepted *heart*

* * *

Zeleph Darkmage and Mavis vermillion are in a relationship.

* * *

comments :

**Macarof Draer : **1st Master WTH is this?!

**Mavis Vermillion : **nothin' ... °.°

**Cana Alperona : **he's fainted ^^

**Juvia Lokser : **yay ! Juvia is happy for mavis ;)

**Mavis vermillion : **Thanks Juvia , hows it going with Lyon?

**Juvia lokser : **Juvia loves Gray-sama

**Lyon Bastia : **Again , i feel used :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **If u love me why u datin' Lyon ?!

**juvia Lokser : **Juvia does not know thata answer :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **well...um ok then 0.o

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Just ask her out already !

**Gray Fullbuster : **what if i dont like her?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I DONT CARE , just ask her out :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **Don't tell me what to do heartfillia!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **u startin' a fight pervert ?

**Gray Fullbuster : **whats the point i'd win anyways ;)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **LOKI :!

**Loki-leo the lion : **yes Princess ? :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **s'up loki ;)

**Loki-leo the lion :** hey dude :)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **hey guys! Sorry break up your little bromance but loki he is ur opponent ! :D

**Gray Fullbuster : **BROMANCE?

**Loki-leo the lion : **yh boy romance , romance between mates like a joke , oh forget it ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **that was a complete fail loki ^^

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : **do you always fight ?

**Gray Fullbuster : **Me? Normaly only with Pinky ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **U talkin bout me?

**Natsu Dragnir : **DDon't CALL ME PINKY ONLY LUCE CAN CALL ME THAT !

**Lucy haertfillia : **hey ! *heart* missed you pinky ;)

**Natsu Dragnir : **I missed you too Blondie *heart*

**Sting Eucliffe : **he totally stole my nickname for lucy :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : **she totally stole my nickname for natsu :'(

**Erza Scarlett : **you guys sound so pathetic !


	8. Edolas

**_Back to normal chapters :) _**

**_Saying this is being posted as the bonus chapter i don't rreally have much to say apart from please review and don't forget the poll :D_**

**_And thanks again to everyone ;) _**

**_Oh and I don't own fairy tail or facebook (Still... and i don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon...)_**

* * *

**Lucy Ashley : **YO !

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Lucy !

**Lucy Ashley : **hey ! How's earthland?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **good thanks ;) How's Edolas?

**Lucy Ashley : **good :D I heard that u and Natsu from earthland are like together is that true?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **yeah ;)

**Lucy Ashley : **Congrats :D

**Natsu Dragnir : **u know it looks like you are talking to yourself lol :D

**Lucy Ashley : **I take it thats him ^?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Yh he's just adorable! :D

**Lucy Ashley : **yh i know he is but ours isn't ! :s Gray is tho ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Wait are you with Gray .S ?

**Lucy Ashley : **you bettcha !

**Lucy Heartfillia : **:0

**Gray Soulage : **U girls talkin' bout me ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **i thought he was like totally into juvia ?!

**Juvia Edo : **he was but Juvia likes lyon and so he now loves Lucy...

**Juvia Lokser : **So you are the Juvia in Edolas ;) ... HOWD YOU MAKE GRAY FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?

**Gray Soulage : **I love my Lucy now ^^ *heart*

**Natsu Fireball : **hey ! Edolas people are here!

**Lucy Ashley : **he's in his car again ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Figures ...

* * *

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **s'up Earthland FT ?

comments :

**Erza Scarlett : **yay ! I have 2 JEllal's now !

**Erza Knightwalker : **y do u sound so pathetic?

**Erza Scarlett : **'cause i'm in love *heart*

**Erza Knightwalker : **With our Prince?!

**Erza Scarlett : **yh i wish ... no with jellal from earthland.

**JEllal Fernandez : **which is me ;)

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **JELLAL !J! finally i get to talk to the famous Jellal Fernandez from Earthland ... °.°

**JEllal Fernandez : **Famous?! 0.o

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **yh i mean you tried to finish The Paradise (heaven) Tower whilst you destroyed the magic council and then you stopped the nirvana and then you craeted 'Crime Sorciere'... A true Legend...

**Erza Scarlett : **oh please! lets not go over board here ! ! (ROFL literally! )

**Lucy Heartfillia : **haha i know , jellal a legend?! 0.o It's more like Natsu the Salamander the Legend ^^

**Natsu fireball : **me?

**Lucy Ashley : **No you idiot ! NAtsu from earthland ... 0.o

**Natsu Dragnir : **Me? a legend?! if u say so ... :D

**Mirajane Strauss : **yay Mystgun is back *heart* ^^

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **hey mira ;)

**Fried Justin : **Stop flirting with mira!

**Mirajane Staruss : **hey fried he said hi to me thats all! And why do you care ?!

**Fried Justin : **oh..um...gotta go ...

**Mirajane Strauss : **well um that was weird...

**Luxus Draer : **he still likes you mira... ^.^

**Mirajane Strauss : **(facepalm)

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **haha i missed everyone at fairy tail :) haha , never without drama lol

**Lucy Heartfillia : **i know right !

**Wendy Marvel** : JELLAL !

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **I missed u wendy x :)

**Lucy Heartfillia : **you two are so sweet, yoour like brother and sister *heart*

**Wendy Marvel : **I missed you too Jellal *heart* and he is just like my big brother (i mean we even have the same hair colour lol )

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **i know lol and she's like my little sister *heart* (even tho i'm old enough to be her father 0.o )

**Lucy Heartfillia : **haha :) You should see how everyones changed since the tenero island thing !

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **oh yeah u were frozen so they aged and u didnt :s

**Nstu Dragnir : **yh , Readers is THIN ! :o

**Lucy Heartfillia : **yh and Droy is well ...

**Prince Jellal-Mysrtgun : **hahaha i'd like to see u all lol

**Lucy Heartfillia : **and Our little Romeo is not so little anymore and he has a girlfriend ^^

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **Really who?!

**Erza Scarlett : **wendy :D they are so cute together ;)

**Prince JEllal-mystgun : **i can imagine ^^

**Wendy Marvel : **Guys stop it! I'm getting all embarrased now :x

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **isn't that the point of being a big brother to embarrass their little sisters? lol

**Romeo Combolto : **hey mystgun ;)

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **so your gonna be my brother in law?!

**Wendy Marvel : ** .gog. please stop !

**Romeo Combolto : **do you mean oh my god?

**Wendy Marvel : **thats what i wrote?! :p

**Wendy Edo : **No ! mini me you wrote gog lol

**Wendy Marvel : **do i did edo me :)

**romeo combolto : **u 2 are weird 0.o

**Wendy Marvel : **haha but you still love me :D *heart*

**Romeo Combolto : **Thats why i love you *heart*

**Jellal Fernandez : **awwwww they are just adorable ...

**Erza Knightwalker : **hate to admit it but ... they are ^.^

* * *

**Gray fullbuster : **How is it that Edo Gray wears so many clothes and he's with Edo Lucy?!

_1254 people like this._

comments :

**Erza Scarlett : **it's just weird isn't it?!

**Jellal Fernandez : **u mean u goy used 2 gray stripping ?

**Erza Scarlett : **thats exactly what i'm saying.. wait 'goy'? haha lol

**Gray Fullbuster : **And he's dating Lucy !

**Lucy Ashley : **yh , he's such a sweetie and hes such a great kisser

**Erza Scarlett : **:o WE DONT WANT TO KNOW

**Gray Soulage : **hahaha thanks Luce

**Gray Fullbuster : **dude ! STRIP

**Gray Soulage : **PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **they are just both ridiculous...

**Erza Scarlett : **u said it !

**Lucy heartfillia : **I did :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : **So who is Fireball with?

**Natsu Fireball : **no one :'(

**Lucy Ashley : **he's my 2nd choice ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **haha

* * *

_**just a short chapter but this is the 2nd one today , hope you liked it :D **_

_**Please review :D Thanks for reading **_


	9. Ryo & Millianna & Plue

_**Hey, So this is a new chapter :) Sorry for the wait but I'm done Editing for now ;) **_

_**Thanks to everyone or the support again :) I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **_

_**This is also an idea by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 and this chapter if for her ^^. And Also for MilliannaxRogue : Your idea is here too. So Credit goes to them for their ideas and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who is Following, Favouriting and To everyone who Reviewed this Story.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook.**_

_**I'm sorry it's a short chapter, don't forget to Review x x **_

* * *

A young Girl with Brown hair clicked on the Facebook site. She wrote in her E-mail and Created her facebook. She quickly added a Profile picture. She clicked on the name 'Erza Scarlett.' She sent her a message aswell as a Friend Request.

'_Miouw , It's Millianna x Hope you are ok! Missed you loads and I know about you and Jellal, And i'm over killing him now ;) Hope we can be friends again x x Mimi' _She added a number of people that she knew from the GMG's and she waited for people to accept.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Well what happened to Edolas? They all just left... :'( I was having fun talking to the other me ^^.

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **You just sound weird on that status ! *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : **who cares? ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **That's why I love you x x x

**Millianna Miouw : **hey guy's :)

**Rogue Cheney : **you guy's are so funny ^^ You're like 'i love you' and then 'no i love you' ... it's so annoying yet so funny ...

**Sting Eucliffe : **excuse Rogue , he's having ... Problems ...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Problems ?

**Sting Eucliffe : **u know Problems ...

**Rogue Cheney : **just announce it why don't you...

**Natsu Dragnir :**u mean Dragon slayer problems?

**Rogue Cheney : ...**

**Lucy Heartfillia : **It's the whole mate thing isn't it?

**Millianna Miouw : **you guy's are the twin dragon slayers from sabertooth aren't u?

**Sting Eucliffe : **yh i remember u from the Gmg's aren't u that cat girl?

**Millianna Mioux : **yeah ^^

* * *

As Millianna starts to chat to Sting another Guys starts to create a facebook account. Someone Only Angel knew. He had Dark Blue-Purple hair with ocean blue eyes. He was the same age as Romeo. 13 years old. He used the magic of nature. He logged on to facebook. He clicked on to the box 'Name' And he wrote : 'Ryo Takashi'. Then he clicked on the box : 'Add Friends.' He didn't now many people. But He knew one girl. His Crush and best friend. He typed 'Angel Lucifer Marvel' Into the search box. And she appeared. A girl with long blue hair, pale skin and who was smiling. But on the picture was 2 girls. Both the same. Twins. Ryo added the Girl as his friend and she accepted straight away. Angel suggested some friends to him. 'Wendy Marvel' and 'Romeo Combolto.' He 1st searched for the girl. She looked just like Angel, and then gathered that she must be the twin, Angel was talking about the other day. He didn't need to search for Romeo as he was linked to Wendy's page as her boyfriend. 'He's lucky' Thought Ryo as he sent Romeo a friend Request. The 2 accepted and that now meant Ryo had 3 friends.

* * *

**Ryo Takashi : **hey ?!

comments :

**Wendy Marvel : **So are you Angel's BF then?

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Wendy ! He's my best friend !

**Romeo Combolto : **hey, welcome to facebook ^^.

**Wendy Marvel : **haha

**Ryo Takashi : **you guys seem nice:)

**Wendy Marvel : **thanks and so do you! You should add the others like Natsu, Gray and lucy...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **yh ;) They are really nice , abit crazy but still nice ;)

* * *

And with that said Ryo added most of Angel's friends. Which Included Natsu , Lucy, Gray , Juvia , Erza , Lyon , Mira ...

Millianna and Sting were still talking, getting to know each other. They were acting like best friends.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **dhbgrduf

Comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **WTH?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **fgtdg

**Natsu Dragnir : **Are you ok Luce?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Yh I'm fine why?

**Gray Fullbuster:** ...

**Natsu Dragnir :** ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **...

**Gray Fullbuster : **Dude ur GF is weird ... *.*

**Natsu Dragnir : **I kno ...

**Lucy Hearfillia : **:'( thanks guys

**Gray Fullbuster: **No probs x

**Lucy Heartfillia :** hfdkgc

**Gray Fullbuster :** And shes off again...

**Lucy Heartfillia :** WTF ?

**Gray Fullbuster : **we should be the ones commenting that Lucy...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm sorry Plue Is on my keyboard :'(

**Happy theblueexceed : **haha go plue ! ^^

* * *

Back at the Guild, Mira was sitting behind the bar. She was on her phone and she had just come across a site someone had mentioned to her. It was called . She clicked on it and she found fairy tail as one of the subjects. She clicked on the first story. She didn't realize what they meant by Gray x Natsu. She read the story and couldn't stop laughing. She found it hilarious. That someone would write about Natsu and Gray being together. She decided to tell the world of facebook about the Story.

* * *

**Mirajane Strsuss : **There is this site called (A/N I don't own Fanfiction) And there are storys peoplemake up about us. There is one about Natsu and Gray. Oh my god it's so funny!

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : **what about us?

**Mirajane Strauss : **Well you two kinda did 'it'

**Lucy Heartfillia : **And u read it?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **Yh it was funny !

**Lucy Heartfillia : **:o Natsu please promise me never to do that with Gray ...or loki...or any guy... please...PROMISE ME !

**Natsu Dragnir : **I promise luce *heart* I'd never do 'it' with ice princess anyways.

**Loki-leo the lion : **WTF mira?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **theres every pairing you could think of there ! Even Loki + Gray !

**Gray Fullbuster : **Why are they always with me?! I know me and loki kissed once but thats all! I don't love him ! I don't even like guys like that!

**Lucy Hearfillia : **YOU AND LOKI KISSED ?

**Mirajane Strauss : **more like made out ^^

**Loki-leo the lion : **It was a dare Princess

**Lucy Heartfillia : **ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_25472 people like this._

* * *

Millianna Miouw and Sting Eucliffe are now in a relationship.

* * *

comments :

**Erza Scarlett : **Congrats you two... BUT IF YOU HURT HER, YOU ARE DEAD STING ! ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **Calm down Erza ! I won't hurt my little mimi ! *heart*

**Jellal fernandez : **congrats ;)

**Millianna Miouw : **thanks guys :)

**Sho :) : **Congraulations Mimi ;)

**Millianna Miouw : **Thanks Sho x x

**Rogue Cheney : **Good luck Millianna

**Sting Eucliffe : **What's that meant to mean?

**Rogue Cheney : **...

**Natsu Dragnir : **DONT COMMENT IF U HAVE NOTHING TO SAY

**Lucy Heartfillia : **natsu , ur cap lock is stuck on...

**Natsu Dragnir : **oh yeah hehe , sorry ;)


	10. The Mission & The Marvel Sisters

_**Hey everyone ! So next chapter is here ^^ **_

_**Thanks for everyone Following / Favouriting ... **_

_**Please Review / Rate. The poll has ended and The winner is ...**_

_**...**_

_**A joint win : Sting/Lucy & Gray/Lucy & Rogue/Lucy ... **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook... Enjoy x **_

_** This chapter's for xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 : Hope you like it x x :) **_

* * *

(Normal Pov) It was about 5am and Wendy had already got up and logged on to her Facebook. They young Dragon Slayer hoped that maybe one of her friends was online , so that they could chat. While the paged loaded she picked up her Ipod (I don't own this...) and her headphones. She looked through her playlists and finally chose 'Cher lloyd (Don't own her either...) She placed the headphones over her ears and began singing along quietly to the song as it played. The page finally loaded and she logged it. 'Angel Lucifer Marvel' is now in a relationship' Appeared on her home page. A smile formed on Wendy's face as she was happy for her sister. She quickly went to Angel's page. She clicked on 'write a status.' She quickly Typed in 'Congrats, Who you with?' She smiled at the picture that Angel had as her profile picture. It was a picture of herself and Angel when they were younger. Before they were separated.

* * *

**Wendy Marvel to Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Congrats, who is it?

comments :

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **It's Ryo ^^ :D

**Ryo Tkashi : **thanks Wendy ^^

**Romeo Combolto : **gongrats :)

**Wendy Marvel : **'gongrats'?! What is this?!

**Romeo Combolto : **oopppsss...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **I think you meant Congrats right?!

**Romeo Combolto : **yeah 0/0 (A/N = Blushing face)

**Ryo Takashi : **haha ^^ don't worry it was a typo ^^ ;)

**Romeo Combolto : **IK but knwing Ft I won't hear the end of it :'(

**Ryo Takashi : **Are they really that bad?! :o

**Wendy Marvel : **NO! he's exaggerating !

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **You two are so funny ^^

**Romeo Combolto : **We don't mean to be , Right Wen?

**Wendy Marvel : **umm yeah whatever ...

**Ryo Takashi : **...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **well um ok then ... That took an weird turn :p

**Romeo Combolto : **You are telling me ^^

* * *

Whilst the four kids of Fairy Tail laughed at their computer screens. Team Natsu had just left for a mission. They had to kick some dark magic butt ^^. It was a simple mission. And on they had to spend the night at a hotel as it was late. So each one of them got out their phones to talk to the others on facebook.

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : **I'm Fired up! (well i was ^^ ) Don't you feel good after you just kicked some bad guys butts?! :D

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **You make me wonder sometimes mr. Dragnir ... :s

**Natsu Dragnir : **About what?! :p

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Weather you are sane ^^ ;)

**Mirajane Strauss: **You see! It's Natsu the insane one not me ^^ :)

**Gray Fullbuster : **nope he's 'sane' he's just an idiot ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **who you callin' Idiot , Ice Princess?

**Gray Fullbuster : **Flame brain !

**Natsu Dragnir : **Pervert !

**Gray Fullbuster: **BBQ !

**Natsu Dragnir : **Popsicle

**Erza Scarlett : **ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **nope , we're best buddies ! ;)

**NAtsu Dragnir : **yep best friends forever ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **you guys are so funny :D

**Sting Eucliffe : **Blondie ! :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : **you're blonde too ! :o

**Rogue Cheney : **Sting just got 'owned' hahaha ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **would you two stop it?! Stingy-bee ; Roguie-bear ?!

**Erza Scarlett : **haha you both got 'owned' hahaah ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **haha stupid Sabertooth !

**Sting Eucliffe : **Who are you callin' Stupid, Pinkie?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **if you could read he said u were ! :)

**Sting Eucliffe : **Shut up Popiscle, I was talking to Pinky!

**Erza Scarlett : **why do you all have to fight?!

**Mirajane Strauss: **'cause they are all stupid idiots ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **hey!

**Rogue Cheney : **we can see that!

**Gray Fullbuster : **to think that our very own mira would call us stupid... :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **well she's the stupid one !

**Mirajane Strauss : **:'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **s-sorry Mira ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Anyways ... 0.o

**Rogue Cheney : **...

**Sting Eucliffe : **But Roguie - Bear what was that for?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Sting you shouldn't call rogue by that name ... o.O

**Sting Eucliffe : **Why not, blondie?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **'cause it sounds wrong...

**Sting Eucliffe : **oh 0/0

**Rogue Cheney : **...

**Natsu Dragnir : **ROGUE IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY DON'T F*****G COMMENT !

**Lucy Heartfillia : **cap's lock natsu...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Oh yeah ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **And then they say they aren't idiots...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **IKR ...

* * *

In the Hotel where Team Natsu were Staying a Pillow fight had begun between Natsu and Gray. Only for Erza to get hit. She changed into an Armour now one had ever seen before. She picked up a pillow and flung it at the Pink haired Dragon slayer who flew across the room and into the wall with the impact from the pillow. Everyone in the room then joined the pillow fight.

When it was over, Every pillow in sight was ruined. Natsu was unconscious on the floor and Gray was laughing his head of at Natsu. Lucy sat out of the way with Plue and HAppy. While Erza stood up pound saying that she won and she's never lost a battle and all...

* * *

_**I know it's a really short chapter , I'm sorry but a longer one will be uploaded tomorrow... :) **_

_**Sorry again, thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review x ^^ **_


	11. Plans and butt kicking?

_**Hey! So here's the new chap.. I hope you like it ^^ Thanks to all the reviews and to everyone who's follows / and who favourited this story ^^.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook ^^ Please Review :3 **_

_**This chapter has a few Oc's in it. As people are asking to be in the story... (Which i can't believe 0.o ) Anyways If have a request or any ideas just let me now ok? :) I'm happy to include most people into the Story if you ask, It's the least i can do after you read the story. And about the poll, it has closed and the winner is a 3 way tie -' Anyways it's Sticy ; Rolu and Gralu... So it looks like I'm gonna have to write 3 new ones ... -' :3 I hope you'll like them. I think I'm gonna start with a Sticy.. I'm kinda into them at the mo and I'm already writing a rolu and gralu so ... :3 Thanks to the people who voted. Credit to xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 ; Kyria Tsukiyo ; 88XeqtionerAngel88.**_

_**Reply to Reviews : **_

_**luckystargirl : Thanks ^^ I'm glad you like the story ^^**_

_**88XeqtionerAngel88 : Don't worry, I am still gonna use your idea, I'm just waititng for the right moment ^^. I think it might be soon :) **_

_**Kyria Tsukiyo : Well you kinda already now the answer :3 And thanks , I'm glad you like it ^^**_

* * *

As Angel Rushed into the Guild with her friends she bumped into Wendy. They couldn't believe they finally saw each other. Again. It had been so long. The group finally entered the Guild. Fairy Tail. They went up to mira. And explained they wanted to join Fairy Tail. The master agreed and Then Mira asked where they wanted the tatoo. Angel had hers the same as wendy but on her other shoulder, so that people could tell them apart. Ryo had his on his arm in green. Hayate and Tadashi both had theirs done in the same place. On there Chest like Gray. They had it done in Yellow. The Group was so excited about joining the guild. They finally got to meet everyone. They boys instantly became friends with Romeo, Natsu and Gray. They were just so simulair. Angel got on with Lucy, Mira and Wendy. She wasn't too sure on Carla because Of course Carla was being the Stuck up posh exceed she was. (No offence.) Angel thought that Happy was adorable. They had finally found a new home. A home full of family that cared.

Whilst all this was happening a young Girl with Brown hair walked into the Guild. 'Hi' She said. Everyone turned aound to see the little girl standing there. Wendy instantly ran over and greeted her. She joined the guild. She introduced herself and so did the others.

There was Angel , She was Wendy's twin. She had blue hair and was 12 years old. She was exactly like Wendy.

There was Ryo Takashi. He had dark blue-Purple hair. He was 13 years old. He had Sky blue eyes.

Hayate Ai was Best friends with Ryo, Angel and Tadashi. He had Green-Blue (Turquoise) hair. His eyes were Silver. He was 12 years old like Angel.

Tadashi Ai, was Hayate's brother. He had Pink hair (like Natsu's) With Purple hightlights. He had Ocean Blue eyes and was 12 years old.

Kyria Tsukiyo, was the small Girl, with long black hair which was tied back using a teal ribbon. She was fair and was 12 years old.

* * *

Ryo Takashi and Angel Lucifer Marvel are no longer in a relationship.

* * *

comments :

**Hayate Ai : **I think it's butt kicking time ^^

**Romeo Combolto : **What is it with you guy's and butt kicking?! You are already Starting to sound like Natsu and Gray... -'

**Gray Fullbuster : **That's not a bad thing! There's nothing wrong with being like me ^^ Natsu , yh i can see ur concern ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **hey! 0.o

**Lucy Heartfillia : **You guy's aren't gonna get into a fight are ya?!

**Wendy Marvel : **what happened Angel?!

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Pff Stupid Love Rival ... I saw them kissing -' :'(

**Juvia Lokser :** You ok Angel? Juvia has a lovel Rival too ... (stupid lucy ... :| )

**Lucy Heartfillia : **HEyY! I don't like Gray ok!?

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **Aww you guy's are so cute, arguing over a guy... (NOT)

**Juvia Lokser : **Who asked for your comment?

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **Well you two are always fighting, just like Nastu and Gray, And i've only just joined -'

**Tadashi Ai : **u ready Hayate?! Butt kicking time :D who's in?

**Natsu Dragnir : **y not? I like kicking some sorry little butts ^^

**Wendy Marvel : **yep i'm in, they hurt my sis -*

**Prince Jellal-Mystgun : **I'd be in but I can't as I'm kinda stuck in Edolas - , So Jellal , go kick there A$$ For me ok?! :p

**Jellal Fernandez : **Kk i'm in then , For Mystgun :)

**Erza Scarlett : **A fight? I'm in ^.^

**Loki-leo the lion :** Why not, this could be interesting...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Seriously, you too Loki!?

**Macarof Draer : **The whole guild shall go...

**Ryo Takashi : **Guy's you're going over the top ...

**Hayate Ai : **-* Whatever, Just me, Tadashi, wendy and Jellal will go kick his sorry little A$$ ok?!

**Jellal Fernandez : **Let's go ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : **Aww Natsu is all sad about not going to kick a$$ hahaha

**Natsu Dragnir : **Not anymore ^^ , You just walked in the guild, Ice Princess ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : **Who are you calling Ice Princess? Flame Brain!

**Natsu Dragnir : **Popsicle !

**Gray Fullbuster : **Droopy Eyes

**Natsu Dragnir : **Squinty Eyes

**Gray Fullbuster : **Idiot

**Natsu Dragnir : **Pervert

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Would you guy's stop it already?!

**Mirajane Strauss : **'Satan Soul'

**HAppy theblueexceed : **who'd have thought that the great salamander would be scared of a girl! haha

**Natsu Dragnir : **Sorry Mira -' , Please don't kill me ^^

**Mirajane Strauss: **...

**Sting Eucliffe : **s'up She devil?^^

**Mirajane Strauss : **-*

**Gray Fullbuster : **haha Natsu got 'owned :p

**Loki-leo the lion : **So did u ...

**Erza Scarlett : **Good Job mira :)

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **took a quiz** : How intellegent are you ? **

her Result is ... 20°/. You aren't the smartest tool in the box. Maybe you ought to get some extra school help? To put it bluntly, you are just an idiot with no brain ^^.

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm kinda offended... :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **I thought u were smart luce...

**Gray Fullbuster : **Clearly not.

**Angel Lucifer MArvel : **I'd like to see Natsu's Then if you are dumb...

**Natsu Dragnir : **Hey! what is that supposed to mean?!

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Exactly what i wrote ^^

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **No $*#t sherlock, Really ? exactly what you wrote ?! ^^ Seriosuly?! :p

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm getting the Feeling that She likes to be sarcastic ... ^

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **yh me too...

* * *

Lucy had just arrived at a cafe with Natsu. They had to meet Lyon here. They found Lyon sitting at a table. They went over and joined him. They greeted ecahhother with simple hello's and smiles. Lyon explained that he felt like he was being used by Juvia. He wanted his own back on her. His friends had come up with a plan. But it involved Lucy. He wanted to fake going out with her, to make Gray and Juvia jealous. A revenge plan. Lucy and Natsu Talked it over. Deciding weather or not to do it. She finally agreed as long as Lucy didn't have to get too couply with Lyon. Which was understandable. Lyon and Juvia had already broke up, So it just left Natsu and Lucy to fake break up. (Again.) They Went back to the guild and made a big scene. Natsu said he saw Lucy and Lyon making out by the cafe. They both knew the guild beleived them as soon as Lyon walked through the door. People were asking 'how could you?' and people were just too shocked to move or even speak. People like Gray and Juvia. Lyon wanted to make Juvia Jealous to get her back. He knew that it would also make Gray jealous as he liked both of them. Juvia & Lucy. Only Lucy was with 'Natsu' now or rather at this moment of time with 'Lyon.' The group decided to let Lyon/Lucy fake date on Facebook for a max. of 2 Days. Like with Rogue...

The thing that shocked the girl more was when Lucy was hugging Lyon a couple appeared behind them. It was Sting and Millianna holding hands.

* * *

**Lyon Bastia : **Love you Lucy ^^

comments :

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia thought you loved her ...

**Gray Fullbuster : **what the f**k do you think you are playing at dude?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Love you too

**Natsu Dragnir : **...

**Lyon Bastia : **You can't change love ...

**Gray Fullbuster : **That is just cheesy O.o

**Juvia Lokser : **Lyon-sama? Do you really like Love Rival? Like Gray-sama?

**Gray Fullbuster : **I don't like Lucy like that! I keep telling you!


	12. Izayoi Sakamaki

_**Hiiiii :) So sorry I haven't updated in a few days :'( ... **_

_**But here's the new chap :-) **_

_**Reply to Reviews : (Thanks to everyone who replied ^^ ) **_

_**Kyria Tsukiyo : Don't worry the Rival isn't you ^^ Did you like the way I wrote you into the story? I hope it's ok for you ^^ **_

_**88XequtionerAngel88 : Aww Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it ^^. **_

_**Fruitloops25 : I can't wait to write fake coupleyness between Lucy and Lyon either ^^ I'm glad that '88XequtionerAngel88' gave me the idea ^^ **_

_**Dragon-fang18 : Hi, yeah i know for the english verison it's Zeref , But it's easier for me to work with what i read, And i read the french Manga, SO I use their version of names... Sorry if it's a problem... **_

_**Thanks to everyone Following / Favourting... ;) (I think I'll shout you all out next chapter... :) ) **_

_**Ok so this chapter is influenced by ; Kyria Tsukiyo ; xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 ; 88XequtionerAngel88 ; xAwAkEnEdxGoDx . Thanks , and i hope you like the Way I Added you or your ideas into the Story.**_

_**If you have any ideas or want to be in the Story, Just Pm me, and You probably will be in the next chapter ^^. (It's the least i can do for all the lovely people who bother to read this... ^^ )**_

_**Anyways I'll shut up now :) ... I don't own Fairy Tail or facebook. Hope you enjoy and please Review ^^ . **_

* * *

The Guild was acting wild, once again. After over a week of everyone getting facebook, things had started going back to normal. Except the detail of Wendy's Twin came to fairy tail with her friends. And that Lucy and Natsu were a couple and so were Romeo and Wendy. Lucy had just agreed with Natsu and Lyon that they were gonna get Juvia back for using Lyon to make Gray Jealous. So they were gonna play her at her own game. Lyon was gonna 'use' Lucy to make Juvia jealous. That meant they had to act all couply... Which Lucy wasn't too happy to do. She was with Natsu so they had to fake a break up in the Guild. they all believed the break up. And they believed that Lyon and Lucy were a couple.

Lyon was Visiting the guild. He made sure that he was kissing, hugging or whatever with Lucy when Juvia was near. Gray noticed what he was doing and was disgusted that he was acting like a little kid to get what he wants. Anyways Today was no normal day in the guild.

(Gray's Pov) I saw Lucy and Lyon making out by the bar when Juvia walked passed. I feel really bad for her but I guess that's what she did to get me. Only for her it failed. The guild doors flew open to reviel a tall blond boy. He had glasses and he looked around my age. There was something about him. Something different but i couldn't tell what it was. He walked into the guild, acting like he owned the place. I just rolled my eyes. He walked over to the bar where me, Lyon, Lucy and Mira were. And he sat down on one of the empty stools next to me. He took out his phone and began 'playing' on it. Weird. He was weird. I mean who enters a guild without saying anything and then just sits down and sits 'playing' on their phone? But no one said anything, they just started chatting between themselves again. They were acting like nothing happened. It was weird. There was something strange about this boy. I just wish I knew what.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **Has anyone noticed how weird that dude is, The one sitting next to me :s

comments:

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **I'm not weird ! Thank you very much.

**Gray Fullbuster : **Whatever..

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Yh he's kinda weird. There's something about him...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Leave him alone guy's ...

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **He's no weirder than you lot .. o.O

**Natsu Dragnir : **Gee, thanks!

**Mirajane Strauss : **Leave him alone guy's, I'll explain later. I think I'm the only one who understands. Just don't make him annoyed ok!

**Erza Scarlett : **No i do too.

**Natsu Dragnir : **... Tell us what? ...

**Erza Scarlett : **Forget it Natsu...

**Gray Fullbuster : **Yh he's too much of an Idiot to understand One simple sentence !

**Natsu Dragnir : **Who you callin' an Idiot?!

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **You ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **Oh it's on...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **You'd never win...

**Gray Fullbuster : **No but i could... I'm better than flame brain ^^

**NAtsu Dragnir : **No you're not , Popsicle...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **Bring it ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Mira...Erza... The 3 of them are fighting ...

**Erza Scarlett : **what part of don't annoy him, don't they understand...?!

* * *

****Mira and Erza explained about Izayoi. Explained why he was different. She told them, about the Alpha Stigma he had. Thatit allows him to copy all powers but It didn't look like he knew how to use it yet. OR he didn't know he could do it. But Then Mira went all serious explaining that The Alpha Stigma is a curse. 'A curse of Humanity'. That's what the legneds say. Mira told them that if he was under any Extream emotional disress, he could destroy eveyone and Everything around him. Including himself. Mira also explained that she sensed that he could control it now. The destructive part but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Let alone a kid like him.

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir to Wendy Marvel : **So did you kick a$$ yesterday?

comments :

**Hayate Ai : **Hell yeah! We kicked her a$$ into next year ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **Who's butt did you actulary kick?!

**Tadashi Ai : **... Juliat... A B*#$h... ^^ That you guy's don't know ...

**Ryo Takashi : **Guy's she was our friend. How can you talk about her like that?

**wendy Marvel : **We kicked his butt yesterday too ^^

**Hayate Ai : **Exactly 'WAS' .. :D

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **Guy's would you just stop fighting? We kicked a$$, And now it's finished ok?

**Wendy Marvel : **...

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **Why the '...'

**Wendy Marvel : **...

**Natsu Dragnir : **She want's to kick more a$$ ^^

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **...

**Hayate Ai : **Well ok then...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **...

**Natsu Dragnir : **why's everyonejust commenting dots ? :'(

**Natsu Drganir : **where'd you all go?

**Natsu Dragnir : **Hello?

**Natsu Dragnir : **You left me all alone?

**Natsu Dragnir : **I thought you guy's were my friends?

**Natsu Dragnir : **ok then ... :'(

**Natsu Drganir : **...

* * *

**Lyon Bastia : **Luce, When can we go on our date? *heart*

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **whenever

**Lyon Bastia : **Love you luce

**Lucy Heartfillia : **love you too

* * *

And with that ^, Lucy and Lyon were 'making out' yet again, infront of the poor water mage. She was upset that Lyon was with her Love Rival but at the same time, She was jealous. But she didn't now why...

* * *

_**Hey, Just a short chapter. Hope you like it. **_

_**Just to let you Guy's know, the part about the Alpha Stigma is by xAwAkEnEdxGoDx . Please Review and thanks for reading. x x :) **_


	13. Mira's Pairing's

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while ... **_

_**Anyway's Here's a new chapter ^^ . Enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook :) **_

_**I know it's a bit 'crappy' today :'( ... I have lost all insperation today :'(**_

* * *

_Previously on FT FB : Lucy and Lyon were 'making out' yet again, infront of the poor water mage. She was upset that Lyon was with her Love Rival but at the same time, She was jealous. But she didn't now why... _

* * *

Juvia was confused at her feelings. Lyon knew that Juvia didn't like seeing him and Lucy. At least his plan was working. But A certain someone had overheard Lyon's plan. And he wasn't too impressed. He didn't like people who used other people. So in this case, Lyon. But there was nothing he could do.

Juvia didn't know what to do. She was stuck between Gray and Lyon. The 2 Ice Mages of Fiore. Lyon only made his plan step up a level. Just to help juvia, make her descision. As Lucy only agreed to this for a couple of days and today was the 2nd day. Probably the last. Natsu didn't like it as it was...

* * *

_**Private Messages : **_

**Mirajane Strauss : **Hi.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **hi. What's up?

**Mirajane Strauss: **I just wondered why you're not mixing in with the others...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **I don't wanna.

**Mirajane Strauss : **ok then ... But you seem to always fight with natsu and Gray. I'm sure you could be friends with them.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **I told you, I don't wanna. I fight with them, that's all.

**Mirajane Strauss : **You should try and fit in tho, or they will figure somethin's up.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **...

**Mirajane Strauss : **try ok?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **Do you know Lyon's plan?

**Mirajane Strauss: **No why?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **He's using Blondie to make the water girl jealous.

**Mirajane Strauss : **Really?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **yup.

**Mirajane Strauss : ...** I'll have a word...

* * *

After Mira found out about Lyons 'dirty secret'. She knew it wasn't right what he was doing but he had a good reason. She decided to leave it untill the end of the day. Then she decided she will talk to him then.

* * *

**Juvia Lokser : **Does Lyon-sama really love Lucy?

**Lyon Bastia : **... Why ?

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia is just asking.

**Lyon Bastia : **Juvia I loved you and you used to me...

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia is sorry.

**Lyon Bastia : **So you still like Grey ?

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia loves both Gray-sama and Lyon-sama.

**Lyon Bastia : **...

* * *

_**Normal Status'**_

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **I've had an idea, for everyone bored sitting on facebook ^^ It's a game i made. Since i've been reading these things about different parings. I've decided to put random, werid couples together. You have to make a name. Like Nalu (One of the most commun.) Natus + Lucy. So I've made some (what they call ) 'Crack Parings'. This should be a fun game. The winner with the best name get's to have something. I'm not sure on the prize yet...

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **I'm in, it sounds 'interestng' hehe

**Natsu Dragnir : **Yh me too, I like the example ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** why not? I'm bored too so ...

**Mirajane Strauss : **You all have to tell me at the Bar, Who's in...

* * *

Nearly the whole guild went up to mira at the bar and half an hour later. After the everyone joined. She had finally chosen the Pairings. She just knew this was going to be fun. She put the Names in a hat and drew them out 2 at a time. That 2 would be a couple. Or a Pairing in other words.

She annonced each pairing on Facebook. She gave them all 1 Day to think of a Name.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **Ok so the couples have been chosen at random and are :

Kyria Tsukiyo and Natsu Dragnir.

Lucy Heartfillia and Ryo Takashi.

Juvia Lokser and Freed Justin.

Gray Fullbuster and Sting Eucliffe.

Rogue Cheney and Levy Mcgarden.

Wendy Marvel and Tadashi Ai.

Angel Lucifer Marvel and Romeo Combolto.

Cana Alperona and Gajil Redfox.

Jellal Fernandez and Loki-leo the lion.

Erza Scarlett and Lisanna Strauss.

comments :

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **Seriosuly? I got the biggest idiot in the whole guild!

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : **... Shouldn't Wendy be with Romeo ?!

**Luxus Draer : **Mira this is a load of S#*t ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **It's just a bit of fun guy's chill ^^ .

* * *

The 'couples' went off and talked about what the name should be. Everyone else who wasn't chosen found it really funny. The shocked faces of the ones that were chosen. The couples were just weird. They were random and it was funny. No one could deny that. Espacially Cana's face when she saw her and Gajil were together. That just wouldn't work. And Loki and Jellal's face was good too. They were more shocked than Cana. But the best one was Gray and Sting. Erza seemed calm even htough her pairing was with a girl.

* * *

_**Private Messages. **_

_**1)**_

**Kyria Tsukiyo : ** So Flame brain, what's our name gonna be?

**Natsu Dragnir : ** i dunno. Nayria ?

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **yh or Kyritsu ?

**Natsu Dragnir : **Kyritsu.

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **ok then.

* * *

_**2) **_

**Lucy Heartfillia : **So what do you think?

**Ryo Takashi : **Lyo ? Or Rucy

**Lucy Heartfillia :**Lyo sounds ok...

**Ryo Takashi : **ok then.. That was easy ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **yh :)

* * *

_**3) **_

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama or Lyon-sama not Fried-sama.

**Fried Justin :** yh Well i wanna be with Mira, so let's just get this over with , right?

**Juvia Lokser : **ok

**Fried Justin : **Ok so how about Fuvia? or Juvried?

**Juvia Lokser : **Juvia thinks this is stupid. But the 1st one is better ^^

**Fried Justin : **Ok 1st one it is...

* * *

**_4) _**

** Gray Fullbuster : **This is just Wrong! On so many levels...

**Sting Eucliffe** : I know Right?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **It's ridiculous!

**Sting Eucliffe : **Well we gonna make a name or not?

**Gray Fullbuster : **I gues...

**Sting Eucliffe : **Stiay ?

**Gray Fullbuster : **That's terrible?!

**Sting Eucliffe : **like you can do better...

**Gray Fullbuster : **Gring, Grang , Stinay , Sray, Stiny

**Sting Eucliffe : **Show off!

**Gray Fullbuster : **haha :p (A/N Are these 2Flirting?: 0.o )

**Sting Eucliffe : **Which one then?

**Gray Fullbuster : **you choose one ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **No, you choose. (A/N Seriously?! 0.o I'm worried please don't become a couple lol )

**Gray Fullbuster :** Dude, just choose one!

**Sting Eucliffe : **Fine! Stiny ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : **That wasn't that hard ^^

* * *

_**5) **_

**Rogue Cheney : **What do you think?

**Levy Mcgarden :** Um i dunno... Revy? or Logue?

**Rogue Cheney : **That's just werid lol , Revy ?

**Levy Mcgarden : **kk

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was chatting on Pm's. Izayoi was watching Lyon carefully. He hardly knew the ice mage. But he instantly took a dislike to him after he used someone. What no one knew was that Inside Izayoi was getting angry at little things in the guild. Those things were adding up bit by bit. No one seemed to notice. But i'm sure they will when it's a little too late.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. The Pairing thing will continue next chap. And About Izayoi... Well let's just say there's a fight coming up...**_

_**Please Review and thanks for reading x x **_


	14. A fight and The Pairings (Mini chap)

_**Reply to Reviews : **_

_**YamiHinata : Yh I like the character too, You have ' xAwAkEnEdxGoDx' To thank for such a great character ^^ **_

_**Kyria Tsukiyo : yh, Sorry ... it was either Flame brain, Natsu or the Ice Princess , Gray and I couldn't resist Gray and Sting ^^ Sorry ... :) **_

_**I'd Like to thank A lot of people in this chapter. People who have Reviewed. thanks to everyone, I mean 42 Reviews 0.o ! Thanks :) **_

_**And I'd like to thank ' xAwAkEnEdxGoDx' For your help and ideas :) Thanks to xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01...**_

_**Thanks to everyone Following/ Favouriting this story. **_

_**Followers : 88XeqtionerAngel88 / AceBuddyX / Adri-Swan / AngelTheSwordMage / Baella / Captainpopcorn6544 / Dragon-fang18 / EternalDragon786 / Ezu-san / Fruitloops25 / IrisFT / Juliani Scarlet / Killer Angel2 / PrincessCarly28 / Raios Ryos / Regan8Jigzilla / Warrior Phoenix / Xenavia / YamiHinata / YoloBear / animefanticforever28 / luckystargirl / lucyglitter11 / sabi2000 / soul reaper miko / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 **_

_**Favourited : 88XeqtionerAngel88 / AceBuddyX / Adri-Swan / AngelTheSwordMage / CaptainPopcorn6544 / EternalDragon786 / Fruitloops25 / IrisFT / PianoNL / PrincessCarly28 / Raios Ryos / Regan8Jigzilla / Warrior Phoenix / YoloBear / animefanticforever28 / luckystargirl / Soul reaper miko / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01.**_

_**Thanks to everyone above. I love you all ^^ . And All my lovely readers too ^^. **_

_**Ok so In this Story. This contains Ideas from ; xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 ; Kyria Tsukiyo ; xAxAkEnEdxGoDx ; 88XeqtionerAngel88 and me ^^ **_

_**So on with the Story... I don't own FairyTail or Facebook... **_

_**Enjoy and Please Review x **_

* * *

_Previously : Mira annonced each pairing on Facebook. She gave them all 1 Day to think of a Name._

_Kyritsu (Natsu + Kyria); Lyo (Lucy + Ryo ) ; Fuvia (Fried + Juvia ) ; Stiny (Sting +Gray ); Revy (Rogue + Levy. ) And the other couples chosen at random are ; Wendy + Tadashi , Angel + Romeo , cana + Gajil , jellal + loki , Erza + Lisanna. _

_Izayoi was getting angry at little things in the guild. Those things were adding up bit by bit. No one seemed to notice. But i'm sure they will when it's a little too late._

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **Let's here all the Couple names then ^^

comments :

**Kyria Tsukiyo : **Kyritsu for me and Natsu ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Lyo for me and Ryo

**Sting Eucliffe : **Fpr gray and me it's...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Stiny ! :D

**Natsu Dragnir : ** they seem a little too enthusiastic about their name 0.o

**Lucy Heratfillia :** definatly 0.o

**Levy Mcgarden :** Me and Rogue is Revy

**Wendy Marvel : ** for me and Tadashi it's : Wendashi

**Romeo Combolto : **For me and Angel it's Rangelo

**Cana Alperona : **gana

**Loki-leo the lion : ** Jeloki for me and jellal

**Erza Scarlett : ** Liza for me and lisanna

**Mirajane Strauss : **Well we do have some dodgy names... ^^ I'll annonce the winners later...

* * *

Izayoi was just about to crack while the game was ending on facebook. Little things bit by bit were getting to him. He couldn't take it anymore. The cup on the table ended on the floor. A voice appeared in his head. A voice only he could hear. 'You know it doesn't matter.' He tried to Ignore the voice. He told himself, it did matter. The voice spoke up again 'It's all pointless.' He began to warn people. But they just walked passed and took no notice. He let out a scream. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, with Rage showing in his eyes. Then his screams turned into a laugh. A laugh that made shivers go down your spine.

He went straight to Lyon. Izayoi had enough of him using Lucy like some stupid toy to get what he wants. He began to mutter some words and his magic began to appear. That was it. A fight had broken out. Everyone looked up to see Lyon lying against the wall. He stood back up, now with the whole guild watching the fight. Only for Izayoi to lad another attack. He was powerful. Too powerful. He'd lost all control. If only someone had noticed before it was too late. Mira looked up from the bar and saw the fight. She saw the Izayoi's magic. One only she knew about. The Alpha Stigma. She had tried to warn the guild memebers, but they were all idiots and obviously took no notice. She quickly ran from behind the bar and she pushed her way to the front. Lyon was low on magic, already and had bad inuries But Izayoi wasn't in control of his own power He didn't know what he was doing. Lyon got up and Muttered the words 'Ice make : Ice Dragon.' A Dragon made of ice appeared. Izayoi (or what had control of him.) Laughed and repeated Lyon's words. Another ice dragon appeared. Gasps were heard around the guild. The 2 then resorted to a non-magic fight.

Izayoi was fast. Too fast for Lyon to land a hit. And Izayoi was strong to hit Lyon. He went flying acoss the room with one hit. He coughed and blood fell.

"Izayoi." Mira Shouted. He just continued his powerful attacks. He hardly had a scratch on him. She shouted his name again. She ran over to Lyon and begged him to stop. Mira noticed nothing would stop him. She transformed into her Demon form. Satan Soul. 'STOP' She yelled. A tear formed at the corner of her eye. She hated seeing both of them like this. Lyon was badly hurt. He needed help. and For Izayoi he needed help with his power. He managed to get back in control. He noticed the damage he did. He was shocked and ashamed. He ran out of the guild to get some air. He was lucky he didn't kill anyone. That's what normally happens. That's why he stays away from everyone.

"Will he be ok?" Kyria asked in worried tone. Mira nodded. Of course she knew Kyria was worried about Izayoi not Lyon. Lyon had brought his upon his self. Juvia ran to his side and helped him to the Infermary. Mira got up and walked outside. She went the quietest place in Magnolia. The park. There she found the young boy sitting with his head in his hands on the wooden park bench. She sat down next to him.

"It's ok you know." She whispered. What Izayoi didn't understand was why he stopped when he heard mira, When he saw her Anger and Pain. Normally nothing could stop him. Something was different.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Izayoi whispered looking at the White haired Mage. She nodded. "I know." She replied. "It's the Alpha Stigma."

He nodded. He knew the cause, he just wished he knew how to stop it...

* * *

_Next time, the winner of the pairing game. And the Consequences of the Fight. _

* * *

**_I know it's a shortish chapter, Sorry_**

**_I promise a longer one Tuesday.. _**

**_Anyways i hoped you liked it.. Please Review :) _**


	15. Consequences and Winners

**_Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a few days... _**_**About my other stories ... I'm gonna just concentrate on this one and After you. Then When I finish After you, I'll finish Then there was us. I'm sorry to all the people who read them... But it's just easier to concentrate on one or two rather then 3 . Don't worry the poll stories will be up when After you and Then there was us are finished. **_

_**Ok I also have a message from 'xAwAkEnEdxGoDx' : He asked me to ask you guy's if you like his Oc. Izayoi sakamaki.**_

_**And a message from Kyria Tsukiyo, She asked me to tell you guy's that her Oc is not her, she's just got the same name ^^.**_

_**Enjoy the Story :) Please Review. 47 Already ! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed.**_

_**Oh and i don't own fairy Tail or facebook.**_

* * *

Izayoi walked into the guild. A few people turned to look at him. And some people even smiled at him. He walked over to Kyria and Mira who were at the bar. He let out a small smile when he saw mira. He was really greatful she came to find him yesterday after the fight.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **And the Couple Winner is... Stiny!

comments :

**Sting Eucliffe : **Seriously?! We won?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Seriosuly?! haha! Told ya we'd win sting

**Sting Eucliffe : **So what'd we win?!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Ummmmmmmm I dunno -'

**Lucy Heartfillia : **What? you held a competition saying there would be a prize and you haven't got one yet but you've just annonced the winners?! :o

**Mirajane Strauss :** I'm joking ...

**Gray Fullbuster ** ...

**Mirajane Strauss : ** you get... a free drink?

**Natu Dragnir : ** hahahahahahahahahahaha they thought they'd get something aazing and they get a free drink hahahaha :p

**Sting Eucliffe :** free drinks for a week at least?

**Gray Fulllbuster : ** yeah!

**Mirajane Strauss : ** umm... ok then ...

* * *

Mira didn't think of what to give them for a prize so she just wrote the first thing that popped in her head.

Izayoi looked around the guild for Lyon. He wanted to 'apologize' But he wasn't here.

* * *

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **Hey, anyone seen Lyon?

comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : ** you wanna kick his butt more?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **nope, i need to talk to him...

**Gray Fullbuster : **He's at his guild.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** Which one is that?

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Lamia.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** Lamia Scale?

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yeah.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **oh ok thanks.

* * *

**_Private Messages _**

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **Hey, Um i'm sorry about yesterday.

**Lyon Bastia : ** I kinda deserved it, i guess.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** ...

**Lyon Bastia : **So are you ok?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** now i've calmed down, yeah... Are you ok?

**Lyon Bastia : ** yeah, just a few bruises and cuts... nothing too serious.

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** At least you got Juvia back, Right?

**Lyon Bastia : ** yeah ^^

**Izayoi Sakamaki :** congrat's on getting back together then.

**Lyon Bastia : ** thanks, You know Kyria, right?

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** yeah...

**Lyon BAstia :** well, when you left she was really worried about you...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **and?

**Lyon Bastia : ** I thin she likes you...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** yeah right! Anyways, I gotta go. Bye

**Lyon Bastia : **Bye

* * *

After Izayoi apologized to Lyon and they kinda talked. He felt a bit better but he was lucky that no one got killed. Normaly if the Alpha Stigma took over, he would end up killing everyone around him. But I guess something stopped him in time. Or more like someone.

He now knew that at least half the guild was a little scared by him. He was powerful and it's hardly suprising after the whole fight with Lyon.

But What Izayoi didn't get was how he copied Lyon's Magic. He's never done that before. Maybe it had something to do with the Alpha Stigma or something. But he knew he wasn't in possession of his full powers yet.

* * *

**Loki-leo the lion : ** I still think Jeloki should have won!

comments :

**JEllal Fernandez : ** yeah!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** no way loki! It's jjust weird!

**Loki-leo the lion :** you're just jealous Princess 'cause Jellal got to be with me and you didn't :p

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** believe what you want...

**Jellal Fernandez :** I think Jeloki is cute ^^ Don't you think?

**Erza Scarlett : **0.o Are you calling you and Loki together 'cute'?! O.o

**Jellal Fernandez: ** that's not what i meant!

**Erza Scarlett :** don't go all stiny on me !

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** huh?

**erza Scarlett : ** Well people think Sting and Gray wee flirting so we're gonna try and wind them up about it...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Do you think they really like each other?

**Loki-leo the lion : ** No i don't think so... Gray like's girls! I'm 100 °/. Sure !

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Do i wanna know y ?

**Erza Scarlett : ** Didn't you know they kissed ?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Who? Loki and Gray?!

**Jellal Fernandez : ** Yeah!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** oh yeah, i remember... It was ...Weird...

**Loki-leo the Lion : ** It was a dare...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** So Loki, Do you like Girls then?!

**Loki-leo the Lion :** YES! How dare you ask me?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** but you likes guys too?

**Loki-leo the lion : ** no! Not like that!

**Erza Scarlett: ** you are being very protective over this loki...

**Loki-leo the lion : ** what are you trying to say Titannia ?!

**Erza Scarlett : ** oh nothing... ^^

**Jellal Fernandez : ** she means that you are not writing the truth...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** well well loki...

**Loki-leo the lion : ** Lucy, I promise I'm not Gay... I only love you ^^ *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** ok i believe you, for now... ^^

**Loki-leo the lion : ** You are meant to say 'love you too' ... :'(

**Jellal Fernandez : ** She was, if she loved you..

**Erza Scarlett : ** but she doesn't...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** she loves me ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** True ^

**Loki-leo the lion :** :'(


	16. Randomness

_**Ok so this chapter is just basically Random ^^ I hope you like it and Please Review... (I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook...)**_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Dear girls, If a guy pauses a video game to text you back…marry him.

comments :

**Mirajane Strauss : **?

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Does that mean u will marry me then?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Probably

**Erza Scarlett : ** I don't see why they play video games 24/7

**Lucy Heartfillia: ** I kno but It's a miricale when they stop 2 txt u back ^^

**Mirajane Strauss : ** Oh ...

**Natsu DRagnir : ** I stop to txt luce back ^^

**Mirajane Strauss: ** We already got that Natsu -'

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I kno u do Natsu... And thats just 1 reason y i love u ^^ *heart*

**Natsu Dragnir : ** 0/0

**Mirajane Strauss : **haha

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe : **Gray : Your smile makes me smile.

comments :

**Mirajane Strauss : ** Oh my god! I knew it ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : ** WTH ?!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** WTF?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 0.o

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **... 0.o

**Lisanna Strauss : ** Oh my god...

**Angel Lucifer Marvel : ** they like each other?! omg

**Lector Eucliffe : ** -'

**Rogue Cheney : ** this isn't Sting.. He's sitting next to me eating and has been eating for like 2 hours... I think he's been hacked...

**Fro thefroggyexceed : **Fro think so too ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** that explains a lot...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I was seriously worried for Gray a minuite then ...

* * *

**JEllal Fernandez : ** I think some one should do this :

I want to make a Facebook account and the name will be Nobody. So when I see Stupid C**p people post, I can like it. And it will say Nobody likes this...

comments :

**Erza Scrlett: ** there is one aparently just not bothered with us :'(

_Nobody likes this._

**Mirajane Strauss: ** NOBODY ^^

**Nobody :** Yep i have been created ^^

**Erza Scarlett :** who are you really?

**Jellal Fernandez:** it's me ^^

**Nobody:** it's him ^

**Erza Scarlett : ** ok...

**Sting Eucliffe :** NNo it's not!

**Rogue Cheney :** still hacked ^

**Sting Eucliffe :** I love... Loki and Gray and Rogue *heart*

**Rogue Cheney : **the real Sting is called nobody now.

**Jellal Fernandez :** but i wnated to be nobody :'(

**Nobody :** oh well ^^ Saying as i'm being hacked...

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : **Have you ever had a fly or small bug land on your computer screen and your first reaction is to try and scare it with the cursor?

_Nobody Likes this._

comments

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Natsu you are an Idiot...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** I know :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** At least you know ...

**Mirajane Strauss : ** Don't act all intellegent luce, I kno you've done the exact same thing, yesterday wasn't it?

**Lucy Heartfillia: ** I asked you to keep that secret...

**Mirajane Strauss : **it's fine! Two idiots are cute together ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : ** I'm the only idiot here ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** And he's proud of that!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** y u got a prob. wiv zat? Popsicle?

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Write properly!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Whateva.

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Natsu write properly !

**Natsu Dragnir : ** kk , I said WHY? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT ? POPSICLE !

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Idiot.

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe **: ¡ǝɯıʇ ǝɯɐs ǝɥʇ ʇɐ ʞooqǝɔɐɟ ǝsn puɐ puɐʇspuɐɥ ɐ op ʎןןɐuıɟ uɐɔ

_Nobody Likes this._

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia :** hacked?

**Rogue Cheney : ** nope. He's back. Just being the stupid idiot he is...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **oh ...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** ^^

**Gray Fullbuster :** is it me or is sting nearly (NEARLY) as bad as NAtsu?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Nearly...

**Natsu Dragnir : **...

**Macarof Draer : ** why is everyone being weird on faceboook today?

**lucy Heartfillia : ** i have no idea ...

**Mirajane Strauss : ** boredem ...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** ^^

**Rogue Cheney : ** I'm so sorry for my idiotic blonde team partner (Facepalm...)

**Sting Eucliffe : ** Hey!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** so you speak then ^^ other than '^^'

**Sting Eucliffe : ** yyuupp

* * *

**Erza Scarlett : ** I tried to log on to Facebook. It said, "Cookies are required to operate." I thought to myself, "Me too, Facebook. Me too."

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** i thought you liked strawberry cake better?!

**Erza Scarlett : ** I like them both equally ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I want a cookie now :'(

**Mirajane Strauss : ** yh me too ...

**Gray fullbuster : ** hey... Erza...canumakeussomecookies?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee

**Sting Eucliffe : ** cookies ^^

**Rogue Cheney : ** what type of cookies?

**Erza Scarlett : **STRAWBERRY!

* * *

_**Well there's the end of my randomness today...**_

_**I hope you liked it ^^ Please Review :) **_


	17. Randomness again ! xD

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Boooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddd So yeah ^^ :

RATE ME: (1) Crazy (2)Talkative (3)Sarcastic (4)Loveable (5)Sexy (6)Strong (7)Dumb (8)Weird (9)Wild (10) Goofy (11)Funny (12)Awesome (13)Amazing (14)Beautiful (15)Cute (16)Simple (17)Sexy (18)The Best (19)Freak (20)Quiet

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **... Ok well ; 1,2,4,6,7,10,11,13,15 ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **If this was for me it would totally be : 4,5,6,12,13,14,15,17,18 :D

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** More like : 6,7,8,19 ^^

**Rogue Cheney : ** haaha sting Got 'owned :p '

**Gray Fullbuster : ** ok Natsu : 1,7,8,10,16,19 ... And sting probably the same -'

**Natsu Dragnir : **Huh?! You startin' a fight?!

**Gray Fullbuster : **Shut up you idiot...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Please don't fight...

**Natsu Dragnir : **come on then you stupid Pervert...

**Gray Fullbuster :** What did you just call me droopy eyes?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **I called you a pervet, you stupid Ice Princess...

**Gray Fullbuster : **:o Oh it's on dude! Meet me outside the guild in 5.

**Natsu Dragnir: ** I'm there!

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^

**Erza Scarlett : ** What's up Lucy?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **They are gonna fight againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn -'

**Erza Scarlett : ** not if gray's knoced out on the floor they're not ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Did u just knock out Gray :o

**Erza Scarlett : ** yup..

**Lucy Heartfillia : **poor Gray :o

**Jellal Fernandez : **I told ya, she can be Evil ... #.#

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** And then she wonders why we are all scared of her...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** I kno rite ...

**Erza Scarlett : ** I'm still here guys :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** ...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** where's Gray?

**Juvia Lokser : ** Erza knocked Grey-sama out *.* #.#

**Natsu Dragnir : ** :'( who am i gonna fight now?!

**Erza Scarlett : ** ...

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **Think of a number. Double it. Add six. Half it. Take away the number you started with. Your answer is three. LIKE if you`re Mind=Blown.

_2145 people like this._

comments :

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **You're awake ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yh ^^

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** Erza's volent isn't she ...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yh she is known as Titanna the queen of the Faires after alll ...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** yh i guess she has to prove her title ...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yh lol

**Natsu Dragnir : **My number is 2. 2*2 =4 . 4+6. = 10. 10/2 = 5 . 5-2 = 3. MIND BLOWN !

**Gray Fullbuster : **He's so easy impressed #.#

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** I kno right ! ^^

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 3 Things I know about you: 1) You cannot say "P" without your lips touching 2) You just tried 3) You`re now smiling and sharing this.

_2147 People Like this._

Comments :

**Natsu Dragnir : ** I so fell for this :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **haha knew you would xD

**Sting Eucliffe : **YOu are so gullable !

**Rogue Cheney : **Sting you fell for it too ...

**Sting Eucliffe : **shut up! It's a secret...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** the whole world of facebook knows now...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** :'(

**Rogue Cheney : ** He's sulking now... #.#

**Erza Scarlett : **Does he think he's a little kid? he's as bad as Flame Brain...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I thought 'flame Brain' was a gray thing...

**Erza Scarlett : ** it was but it's catch so...

**Rogue Cheney : ** i think his mental age is like 4 yrs old or something...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh that wouldn't suprise me ...

**Levy Mcgarden : **His idol is Natsu...

**Erza Scarlett : ** yh good point...

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez : ** Classic Boys vs Girls :

Lets play a Game...

Girls, You Gotta Click "Like"  
Boys, You Gonna Comment.

Start. Lets See Who`s Gonna Win:)

_2478 People Like this._

Comments :

**Jellal Fernandez : ** c'mon guys we can win ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : ** yh girls are stupid...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** I don't think lucy would like to hear that 0.o

**Sting Eucliffe : ** comment xD

**Rogue Cheney : ** WTF ?! ^ you could have wrote something better...

**Gadjil Redfow :** I'm a guy so yh ...

**Happy theblueexceed : **I'm a guy cat so...

**Macarof Darer : ** yup.

**Luxus Draer : **yh, commented xD

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** me too ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Face it guy's , YOU LOST xD

**Izayoi Sakamaki :** you commented... Does that mean ur a guy?! xD

**Erza Scarlett : ** nope but we won ^^

**Jellal Fernandez : ** guys... What happended?!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** I'm so disappointed in you alll ... :'(

**Wendy Marvel : ** guy's it was a game...

**Romeo Combolto : ** commented !

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Guy's still lost...

* * *

_Next time : _

**Sting Eucliffe :** Honest for 24 hours - message me any question and I will answer it completely honest.

* * *

_**Ok just a quick Ranom Chap ^^ **_

_**Please Review, hoped you liked it ^^ **_


	18. Sorry for the Nonesense in this chappie

_**Oh my god, 50 Reviews 0.o Thank you *heart* I love you all ^^ **_

_**Another Random Chapter, Sorry I'm kinda having a random week ... **_

_**Reply to Reviews : **_

_**Fruit Loops25 - Thankssssssssssssssssss ^^ And yh i need cookies too , After i wrote that i was like 'i want a cookie now :'( ' ^^ but we didn't have any in the house so ... I was cookieless :'(**_

_**Kyria Tsukiyo : haha Yh ^^ You sound like Elfman lol **_

_**Anyways Enjoy the next chappie ^^ **_

_**I apologize now if this Randomness does anything to you. I know how Randomness and Craziness is cachy ^^ (Blame my friend for all of this...) Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or Facebook. Enjoy and Please Review ^^ **_

* * *

_**Sting Eucliffe : **_Honest for 24 hours - message me any question and I will answer it completely honest.

_2483 People Like this._

Comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Is Flame Brain your actual Idol?

**Sting Eucliffe : ** yes y would i lie?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** DO you liiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeee Rogue?

**Sting Eucliffe : ** not in that way! eww , are you crazy Blondie?!

**Rogue Cheney : ** yh i'm GLAD you don't like like me ^^

**Mirajane Strauss : ** no 'cause he likes Gray :)

**Gray Fullbuster : ** i thought you lot were over that now?

**Lisanna Strauss : ** nope, not yet ^^

**Mirajane Strauss : **Who do you love?

**Rogue Cheney : ** this should be interesting ^^

**Lisanna Strauss : ** It's either Gray or Lucy...

**Rogue Cheney : ** Or Yukino...

**Lisanna Strauss : ** well?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh stingy-bee Well?

**Sting Eucliffe : **Yukino 0/0

**Mirajane Strauss : ** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Fried Justin : ** we have currently lost Mirajane to Mira-Land. She is currently imagining mini-Yukinosting babies...

**Lisanna Strauss : ** well that's a change from NatsuLucy Babies or GrayJuvia...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** she does what?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **aww that's sweet but NAlu babies will be so cute with Pink hair!

**Lucy Heartfillia: ** Pink? hell no! Blond hair!

**Natsu Dragnir: **pink!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Blond!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** PINK

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** BLOND!

**Rogue Cheney : ** I can't believe that they are fighting about that ...

**Lisanna Strauss : ** i kno right!

**Lisanna Strauss : ** but they are adroable right!?

**Rogue Cheney : ** u sound like ur sister ^^

**Lisanna Strauss: ** I kno, it's catch u kno! Matchmaking...

**Rogue Cheney : ** hahaa

**Lucy Heartfillia :** are u 2 flirting?

**Rogue Cheney : ** nope

**Lisanna Strauss :** no

**Natsu Dragnir : ** u 2 are worse than Sting and Gay!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** you mean gRay ?

**Natsu Dragnir : ** haha oh yeah ^^

**Macarof Draer : ** which guild is the best Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?

**Sting Eucliffe :** it has always been Fairy Tail and it always will be ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** so true !

**Natsu Dragnir : ** i know right?

**Sting Eucliffe : ** have you guy's seen the Harlem Shake yet? (A/N where this comes from... Blame my school.. In june the last year before they left did it... It was so funny ! )

**Natsu Dragnir : ** it's so weird!

**Sting Eucliffe : ** yh i kno

**Gray Fullbuster : **It's funny tho!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** yh i know!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** I can't believe that people actulary do it to put on youtube!

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** they do 0.o

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yh ... We should totally do one with the Guild!

**Sting Eucliffe :** hahaha yh and me and Rogue will come too, Right Rogue?!

**Rogue Cheney : **whatever

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** you guy's just aren't normal, if u wanna do that out of will...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** yh Let's do it! It will be funny!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** idiots...

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** couldn't have said it better myself.

**Levy Mcgarden :** i kno right! but it would be funny to do ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** not you to levy?! 0.o

**Levy Mcgarden :** sorry Lu-chan but Gajil...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh yh whatever... Gajil... That's all you talk about !

**Levy Mcgarden : **O/o

**Gajil Redfox : ** Gehihi! But Bunny girl, you should do it with us, it will be fun! It's only th Harlem Shake for god's sake!

**Izayoi Sakamaki : ** why'd he call u bunny girl?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** i have no idea -'

**Mirajane Strauss : ** no one does...

**Fried justin : ** Mira's Back ^^

**Luxus Draer : ** yh we can see that u idiot..

**Cana Alperona : ** he's drunker than me ^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** is that even possible?

**Natsu Dragnir : ** aparently so...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** well this conversation, turned weird right?

**Levy Mcgarden :** yep

**Lucy Heartfillia :** i wouldn't worry this is Fairy Tail Afte all...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** good point!

**Happy theblueexceed : **AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

**Natsu Dragnir : **woooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gray Fullbuster :** Natsu, the song isn't even on -'

**Loki-leo the Lion :** Why do you love such a stupid Idiot, Princess?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** sometimes i don't even know...

**Gray Fullbuster : **hahaaha

**Loki-leo the lion : **You could always Date me ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** for the 2544514th Time NO!

**Loki-leo the Lion : **:'(

**Rogue Cheney : **...

**Aquarious Water :** at least she has a boyfriend now!

**Juvia Lokser : ** yep

**Aqarious Water :** JUVIA ^^

**Juvia Lokser : **HEY!

**Cana Alperona :** how can Juvia like such a bi*#h?

**Aquarious Water : **What did u just call me ?

**Cana Alperona : **I called u a bi*#h ^^

**Erza Scarlett : ** they are worse than Gray and Natsu...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** they have the same personality...

**Sting Eucliffe :** anyways... any more Questions?

**Rogue Cheney : ** nope that got boaring xD

**Sting Eucliffe : **:'(

**Lucy Heartfillia :** ok then ...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** ...

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : **Dear Fridge, I will be back in 35 minutes, please go shopping. Sincerely, Hungry as hell!

_Nobody Likes his._

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** you mean ' Dear Lucy's Fridge' ?

**Natsu Dragnir :** any fridge would do.. ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** you seriously can't be hungry!

**Natsu Dragnir :** i am

**Lucy Heartfillia :** But we just ate lunch !

**Natsu Dragnir : ** but i'm hungggggrrrrryyyyy

**Kyria Tsukiyo : ** how do you put up with him?

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Natsu, stop wining like a little kid! And hoestly Kyria, i don't know 0.o

**Natsu Dragnir :** But Luuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee I'm Huuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrryyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyy :'(

**Kyria Tsukiyo : ** well go eat something then ^^

**Lucy Heartfilla : ** he won't he's too lazy , so this is him telling me to make something for him -'

**Kyria Tsukiyo :** Natsu! Why not raid the Guild's Fridge?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** Don't give him ideas!

**Natsu Dragnir: ** thanks and bbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee

**Kyria Tsukiyo :** and now he'll leave u alone ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : **THANKS ^^

**Kyria Tsukiyo :** no probs :p

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **You're in a mental hospital. Tag 6 of your Facebook friends:  
1. Person who drove you crazy: **Natsu Dragnir**  
2. Person who signed you in: ** Erza Scarlett**  
3. Your doctor:** Luxus Draer**  
4. Person in the corner drooling on themselves: **Macarof Draer**  
5. Your roommate:**Jellal Fernandez**  
6. Person who helps you break out:** Lisanna Strauss**

comments :

**Jellal Fernandez :** Seriously?! I'm in a mental hospital AGAIN!

**Erza Scarlett : ** I probably signed u in 2 ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : ** how'd i make her insane?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** ...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** Erza, you probably made me insane!

**Erza Scarlett : ** yh probably ^^

**Mirajane Strauss :** at least she doesn't deny it ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh ^^ But i bet Natsu will drive me insane too either him or loki or Gray...

**Mirajane Strauss : ** yh good point lol

**Gray Fullbuster :** hey! It will be all Flame Brain , not me!

**Lucy Heartfillia: ** Whatever you say mr. Stripper...

**Erza Scarlett : ** i told you their nicknames for eachother are catchy lol

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh i have to admit it lol ^^

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : ** who plays Farmville?

comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : ** me why what's up dude?

**Natsu Dragnir :** well it says make a character like 'you (AKA me, Natsu) But i can't

**Jellal Fernandez : ** the hair?

**Natsu Drganir : ** yh :'(

**Jellal Fernandez : ** same here :'(

**Gray Fullbuster : ** can u explain?

**Jellal Fernandez : ** well farm ville doesn't have out hair colours :'( So how are we supposed to make mini-me's ?

**HAppy theblueexceed : ** yh i can't play either! They don't believe in blue, flying, talking cats :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia :** you guy's are so sad... 0.o

**Levy Mcgarden :** it happened to me too :'(

**Fried Justin : ** me too!

**Levy Mcgarden : ** basicily it's a crappy game!

**Gajil Redfox : ** wait did Levy just swear?!

**Levy Mcgarden :** Yh, What's it you, Metal Muncher?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** u guy's are seriously Upset over a game?!

**Levy Mcgarden : ** listen Lucy, you don't get it 'cause there is blonde hair...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** we should totally like do a petition to get more Realistic hair Colours.

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** ...

**Natsu Dragnir :** yh ! ^^

**Wendy Marvel :** i'm in too.

**Angel Lucifer Marvel :** me too, i can't make a Farm ville person either :'(

**JEllal Fernandez: ** ^^

* * *

**_Thanks for actulary reading this Nonesense ^^ _**

**_Anyways thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it ^^ . Please Review._**

**_About the next chappie for 'then there was us'. I've sent one to the Beta, and I have a 2nd one pre-written. Please hold on. I'll update it As soon as i get the doc back ^^ ._**


	19. Fairy Tail is CrazyNeed I say more?

_**Heyyyy, So this is the Last 'Random' chapter before i get back to the Original Story Line. How many chaps Should i do? **_

_**Thanks to Everyone Reviewing / Favouriting / Following ! I love you all ^^ **_

_**53 Reviews ? 0.o Wow, Thanks guy's! I mean that's loads... **_

_**So I'm Thinking, For the 60th Review (If i get 60... ^^ ) I might do a one shot for them, To thank them? What do you think? I'm thinking they could tell me the pairing they wanted and i'd work of that? **_

_**Anyways let's get on with the Story... I mean you came here to read that right? Not to read me rambaling on... (I'm literally talking to my Laptop right now -' ) Anyways... I don't Own Fairy Tail Or Facebook... **_

_**Be warned...This is another Chap of Nonsense and Of Randomness (Is that even a word 0.o ) So... Read at your own risk ^^ **_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Ok so It's one of thoses days where I'm bored, Again ^^ So I copied this from a friend so yh ^^

4 likes and ill answer(:

1. Whole name:  
2. One girl I trust:  
3. One guy I trust:  
4. Current crush:  
5. Mood at the moment:  
6. Last text says:  
7. Who i miss:  
8. My best friend:  
9. Who i tell everything to:  
10. Who makes me laugh the most:  
11. Someone who is always there for me:  
12. Who i do crazy stuff with:  
13. Who makes me smile:  
14. What is my favorite song:  
15. Who I hate:  
16. Who annoys the crap outta me:  
17. Somebody I want by my side right now:  
18. Someone i love:  
19. Last person who called me:  
20. Question I'm always asked:

_2458 People Like this._

Comments :

**Natsu Dragnir :** yh i'm bored too ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** aren't we all?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 1 - Lucy Heartfillia / 2. Erza Scarlett / 3. Loki / 4. Natsu Dragnir *heart* / 5. Bored / 6. 'hey.' And it was To Levy who didn't REPLY BACK! / 7. ... / 8. Gray Fullbuster / 9. Levy Mcgarden / 10. Natsu Dragnir / 11. Erza Scarlett / 12. Everyone ^^ , Um... Team Natsu... / 13. Sting Eucliffe ^^ / 14. Pompeii by Bastille ^^ / 15. ... Minerva / 16. NATSU DRAGNIR & GRAY FULLBUSTER / 17. no one ... / 18. Natsu Dragnir / 19. Jellal Fernandez / 20. ?

**Erza Scarlett : ** *heart* But why'd jellal call u?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** nothing...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** it's a secret ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : ** yh it's a secret :)

**Erza Scarlett : ** you know too?

**Gray Fullbuster : ** so do i ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** guy's you should do the status too, saying as we are all bored to death ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : **1-Gray Fullbuster / 2. Lucy Heartfillia / 3. Loki / 4. -' Juvia Lokser / 5. Bored to death... / 6. no one my iphone is broken... Some stupid Idiot crushed it when he was jumping around trying to fly like Happy... No names *Cough* Natsu *Cough* /7. Ul / 8. Natsu the idiot Flamebrain Dragnir / 9. Lyon Bastia / 10. Team Natsu / 11. Lucy Heartfillia / 12. ... / 13. Mirajane Strauss... / 14. ummm Dunno xD / 15. Zeleph ^^ / 16. NAtsu the bbq / 17. no one in particulair... / 18. Crush ... / 19. Sting Eucliffe -' / 20. Do you know Juvia Likes you? And untill the GMG NO I DIDN't ^^

**Mirajane Strauss :** Gray... Are you sure your crush is Juvia and Not Sting? I mean he was the last one to call you... Why'd he call you? To confess his Love?

**Sting Eucliffe : ** NO NEVER! I DON'T LIKE THE STUPID ICE STRIPPER!

**Rogue Cheney :** Cap's lock...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** IT'S STUCK, LECTOR WAS PLAYING ON MY PC , AND NOW , IT'S STUCK...

**Rogue Cheney : ** use ur phone then...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** I CAN'T FIND IT!

**Gray fullbuster :** yes, Mira, i'm sure... I don't love Sting...

**Levy Mcgarden :** ssorry Lu-chan, i was on a date ^^

**Mirajane Strauss : ** with whoooooo?

**Gajil Redfox :** gehihihi

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** gajil?

**Levy Mcgarden :** yup.

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** what's up with ur Iphone grey?

**Gray Fullbuster :** Natsu Jumped on the screen, trying to fly... -' , He smashed the screen...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 0.o

**Natsu Dragnir : ** i said i was sorry !

**Gray Fullbuster :** you owe me an Iphone!

**Natsu Dragnir :** i'm saving up to get you a replacement...

**Gray Fullbuster :** :D

**Sting Eucliffe : ** SEE GRAY FLIRTS WITH NATSU TOO, IT'S NOT JUST ME HE FLIRTS WITH!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 0.o Natsu...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Don't even ask Lucy! You know better than to ask!

**Rogue Cheney : **i'm sure Sting doesn't like Gray..

**Natsu Dragnir : **how'd u kno?

**Rogue Cheney :** i just do !

**Mirajane Strauss : ** you two aren't...

**Rogue Cheney : ** hell No!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** you had us worried then!

**Rogue Cheney: ** no, but I know who he likes...

**Mirajane Strauss: ** Who?

**Rogue Cheney : ** ...

**Mirajane Strauss : **WHO?

**Rogue Cheney : ** weren't u online yesterday when he did the truth thing? wasn't it u who asked him who he liked?

**Mirajane Strauss : **...

**Rogue Cheney : ** It's Yukino ...

**Mirajane Strauss :** oh yeah i remember now...

* * *

_Jellal Fernandez , Natsu Dragnir , Erza Scarlett , Angel Lucifer Marvel , Wendy Marvel , Happy theblueexceed , Levy Mcgarden and Lucy Heartfillia joined a group : GET COLOURED HAIR FOR FARMVILLE . _

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** why was i put in this Group?

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Dunno...

**Erza Scarlett : ** So who's signed the petition so far?

**JEllal Fernandez :** just us in the group...

**Lucy Heartfillia: ** i can't believe that you are actulary going through with this...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** we are Petitionning for Equal hair colour rights on Farm Ville. This is Serious Stuuf, Lucy!

**Levy Mcgarden : ** lucy is having a laughing fit -'

**Angel Lucifer Marvel :** -' ; Do you think that we are actulary gonna get them to make pink, blue, red hair? and make a blue, flying, talking cat?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** this is stupid guys... It's only a game...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** Lucy! How can you say such things?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** s-sorry :p

**Levy Mcgarden :** she's still laughing...

**Erza Scarlett : ** we have to take actions!

**Wendy Marvel : **Yh! We should be able to make Blue haired little people!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** and PINK !

**Erza Scarlett : ** and SCARLETT

* * *

_**I know it's shorter than the last chappy, I'm sorry :'(**_

_**Anyways back to a 'Normal' Plot next chap '... **_

_**Please Review and thanks for reading , i hoped you enjoyed it ^^ **_


	20. Stiny&Tagging Games-What could go wrong?

_**Heyyy!**_

_**Ok, I know i said I'd go back to the Normal Plot... But by Request from 'lucyglitter11' (and because I love writing them) I'm gonna do maybe 2 or 3 more random chappies ^^ **_

_**Ok so I'm gonna do the 60th Reviewer thing, Cause I love you all ^^ **_

_**The rules are simple. You have to be a memeber so I can Pm you about the details... And the reviews can't be spam. That's all. The 60th Reviewer will get to pick a Pairing for a One shot. And I'll dedicate it to them too. They can also choose a Title if they want...**_

* * *

_**Thanks to Everyone Reviewing / Favourtiting / Following ^^ **_

_**I have some bad news though...**_

_**I have to go back to ...School :'( (Or as we prefer to call it 'prision...' They lock us in!) And my school hours are like 8am - 17h30... I go back this Tuesday... So i dunno if I'll have time to update alot saying as it's my last year and i have to do my 'brevet' (French high school Exams). So yh... I'll try update weekends if i don't have too much course work though... ^^ **_

* * *

_**Anyway's i don't own Fairy Tail or facebook. I hope you guy's enjoy and well thanks for taking time for reading this story full of compleat and utter nonsense. ^^ **_

_**On with the Story... :3**_

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss :** Ok, So 'cause it's like 60 degrees outside -" ; I thought we could all make those tag ur friends on ur status things... Macarof will descide the winner and the best status will get a week of free drinks. That includes the first 3 , Featured in the tag status. kk? Anyways we have today to make them... ^^

comments :

**Jellal Fernandez : **I have nothing better to do lol ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** where do we fins them tho?

**Levy Mcgarden :** type in google 'facebook tag status.' And 'voilia' ^^

* * *

**Erza Scarlett : ** This is stupid -' : But i clearly have nothing better to do so ...

You're in a horror movie which takes place in your house.  
Go to your profile and look at the first 7 friends on the left hand side. Write one as each of the following:  
1st to die:** Macarof Draer**  
The person who runs upstairs instead of out the door:** Mirajane Strauss**  
The killer:** Jellal Fernandez**  
The accomplice: **Sting Eucliffe**  
The cop who doesn't have a clue:** Natsu Dragnir**  
The person who hides in the closet:**Gray Fullbuster**  
The one who saves the day: **Izayoi Sakamaki**

Comments :

**Macarof Draer : ** well YOU aren't going to win , since you killed me off :'(

_3257 People like this_.

**Macarof Draer : ** do the people who liked ^ ; like that u ain't winning or that i got killed off?

**Lucy Heartfillia : **...

**Erza Scarlett :** the second one.

**Gray Fullbuster : ** that's so right for, Flame Brain...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** why. the. Closet ?!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** at least i didn't get killed ^^

**Sting Eucliffe : ** the flippin' Accomplice?! Really?!

**JEllal Fernandez : **Erza? Baby, you made me the killer?!

**Erza Scarlett : ** babe , you know it's at Random

**Jellal Fernandez : ** i know but it still hurts :'(

**Izayoi Sakamaki : **I saved the day ^^ !

**Natsu Dragnir : ** He probably would too !

**Izayoi Sakamaki :** yep ^^

**Happy theblueexceed :** Natsu is too dumb to be a cop!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** HAPPPPPYYYYYYYYYy ! :'(

**Happy theblueexceed : ** Sorry Natsu ...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** he's all upset now...

**Happy theblueexceed : ** !AYE!

* * *

**Natsu Dragnir : ** MY TURN !

So, you're getting married!

Go to your profile and look at your friends on the left side of your wall and list them in order of how they appear, no cheating.

Person you marry:** Lucy Heartfillia **

Best man: **Sting Eucliffe**

Maid of honor: **Gray Fullbuster**

Person who tries to stop you: **Jellal Fernandez**

Wedding crasher: **Erza Scarlett **

The priest: **Happytheblueexceed**

Eats all the wedding cake:** Luxus Draer**

Person who gets really hammered & dances with everyone: **Rogue Cheney **

Comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : ** DUDE! how many times?! I'm not gay!

**Natsu Dragnir : **Dude chill, it's random...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** yh for a start Happy is the Preist ... -'

**HAppy theblueexceed : ** What's wrong with that Luuuuuuuuuccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee ?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** ...

**Jellal Fernandez : ** why would i try and stop it?!

**Natsu Dragnir : ** ?! You want MY luce all to yourself?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I'm not YOUR luce... I am not a pen you know!

**Erza Scarlett : ** You didn't invite me? :'(

**Sting Eucliffe : ** haha Rogue get's hammered! I'd like to see that lol ^^

**Rogue Cheney : ** .happen.

**Luxus Draer : **Erza and me need to switch lol

**Erza Scarlett : ** Would it be STRAWBERRY CAKE ?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** DEFINATLY

**Erza Scarlett : ** then me and Luxus should definatly switch places lol

**Rogue Cheney : ** it's kind of ironic... 'cause normaly in fims and stuff the maid of honor and the best man ... get together ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia :** yes ! hahaha

**Gray Fullbuster : ** FOR THE SECOND TIME ON THIS POST ; I LIKE GIRLS NOT GUYS !

**Sting Eucliffe : ** yh like me too ...

**Rogue Cheney : ** Sting, You sound unsure...

**Fro thefroggyexceed : ** yep, Fro think so too.

**Lector Eucliffe : **I asure you all, that Sting-kun likes girls...

**Sting Eucliffe : ** but i'm not sure about ice princess...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Would you stop giving me nicknames?! Or i'll give you one!

**Sting Eucliffe : ** go ahead Popsicle !

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Fine i will, Stingy-bee

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** 0.o

**Erza Scarlett : ** they are at it again

**Mirajane Strauss : ** awww Love *heart*

**Fried Justin : ** Mira! Do you really think Gray andSting are gonna get together?!

**Mirajane Strauss : ** yep ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** NO NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS , NOT EVEN IF HE PAIED ME !

**Sting Eucliffe : ** what he ^ said...

**Mirajane Stauss : ** the first stange : Flirting

**Lisanna Strauss : **the second stage : Nicknames

**Mirajane Strauss : ** The third Stage : Denial

**Lisanna Strauss : **The fouth Stage : secret makeout sessions

**Mirajane Strauss : **The Five Stage : A COUPLE

**Gray Fullbuster : ** HELL NO

**Mirajane Strauss : ** You can't deny the fact Gray...

**Lisanna Strauss: ** Just embrace it ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** who would have guessed lili would turn out like Mira...

**Levy Mcgarden : **I know :'(

**Gajil Redfox : ** just Elfman left...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** It must run in the Family... :'(

**Levy Mcgarden :** yes :'(

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia : **Saying as i'm addicted to the Sims social on facebook ^^

You are playing Sims Social.

Here are the rules: Go to your profile and look at your friends on the left side :)

The Athlete: **Natsu Dragnir**

The Creative:**Levy Mcgarden**

The Villain:** Jellal Fernandez **

The Romantic:**Gray Fullbuster**

The Rocker:**Sting Eucliffe**

The Tycoon: **Gajil Redfox**

The Geek: **Lisanna Strauss**

Comments :

**Jellal Fernandez : ** Again?! Why am i always the bad guy?!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** ARE YOU HAVING A LAUGH?! Me, Romantic?! *cough cough*

**Lucy Heartfillia: **^^

**Lisanna Strauss : **...

**Gajil Redfox :** this couldn't be more wrong...

**Levy Mcgarden : ** yh, i'm the geek ^^ Lisanna is the Romantic... Gajil is the Athlete ok villan is jellal -' (Sorry jel-jel) Sting?! WTF?! He isn't a rocker ...

**Gajil Redfox : **... .Sweared 0.o

**Jellal Fernandez : ** WTF ?! Jel-jel?!

**Mirajane Strauss : ** 'stage 2 : Nicknames' ...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** haha she's found a new victim T.T

**Lisanna Strauss: ** are you and sting having secret make out sessions yet?!

**Gray Fullbuster : ** WTH ?! NO !

**Mirajane Strauss : ** he would say that... they are 'secret' for a reason...

**Gray Fullbuster : **-Facepalm-

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** haha it's so funny messing with him... It's so easy to get him annoyed lol

**Mirajane Strauss : ** yh lol but they are showing the signs of Lllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e

**Lisanna Strauss : ** * Love

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Saying as all the food ones are taken... This is the best i could find :'(

Use the first 10 on your friends list…12 hour plane ride

Person that won't shut up: **Natsu Dragnir**  
Gets window seat next to fat guy: **Ultear Mikovich**  
Complains about everything:** Lyon Bastia**  
Kicks your seat from behind: **Sting Eucliffe**  
Gets bored and switches around carry on bags: **Gajil Redfox**  
Makes out with their Girlfriend/Boyfriend:** Lucy Heartfillia **  
Sleeps the entire flight:** Juvia Lokser**  
Talks about plane crashing:** Mirajane Strauss**  
Wants to strangle annoying kid next them:** Erza Scarlett **

Comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : **0/0

**Mirajane Strauss : ** Oh stingy-bee why you kicking Gray's seat?! You that desperate for another secret kiss?!^^

**Sting Eucliffe : **-' NOPE! I kick his seat 'cause he's annoying ^^

**Natsu Dragnir : **that wouldn't work... 'cause like if luce is making out with her 'boyfriend' (me ^^ ) the whole fight... I can't be talking for 12hrs too?!

**Lyon Bastia : ** he chooses now, to become smart... -facepalm-

**Juvia Lokser : ** Juvia would not sleep when she is on a plane with Gray-sama ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **It depends what kid...

**Ultear Mikovich : ** :'(

**Droy *heart* Levy : **That fat guy would be me ... #.#

**Jett *heart* Levy : ** At least he admits it lol

**Levy Mcgarden :** guy's you really need to change your names on facebook... -"

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** but they Love you !

**Gajil Redfox : ** so do i but i didn't change my name to that...

**Levy Mcgarden : ** 0/0

**Lucy Heartfillia : **haha

**Levy Mcgarden :** Lu-chan won't you go and mke out with that pink idiot already?!

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : ** ITS SALMON !

* * *

_**Thanks for reading ^^ **_

_**hope you liked it. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_I am So Sorry I haven't updated in a while :'( . Anyways here's a new chappy. I hope you Guy's Like it. Oh and Like i mentioned on the other story. I''m gonna be posting the 1st of 3 of the Poll stories. 1/ Gralu . 2/ Sticy/ Stilu . 3 / Rolu. _**

**_I'll be uploading the Sticy. And it's an AU. _**

**_Anywyas I don't own Fairy Tail or Face book. _**

**_How many more chappys do you think i should do of this? I dunno what do you guy's think? _**

**_please Review an i hope you like it x _**

* * *

**Lyon Vastia :** Heyyy. I'm so boorrreeedddddddd

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Lyon it's like 2am.

**Gray Fullbuster : ** I know shouldn't you be asleep -'

**Lyon Vastia : ** you can't say anyhting! you two aren't asleep either...

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Yes biut we aren't complaing we are bored.

**Lucy Heartfillia :** ^^

**Lyon Vastia : **...

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster : **LMS

Name:

Nickname:

You Are My:  
First Impression :  
We Should:  
You Are:  
Rate /10:  
You Should:  
You Are A:

_21 People Like this._

Comments :

**Gray Fullbuster : **Lucy Hearfillia / Luce /Best Friend / Blondie / Go on a mission 'cause no doubt you need rent soon -' / Not as stupid as you look ^^ / 8/10 / Dunno / Girl :)

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** thanks i think :s ; AND NO for once i don't need rent money ^^

**Natsu Dragnir :** It's a miricale ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** wow

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** I know right ^^

**Gray Fullbuster : ** Natsu Dragnir / Flame Brain / Best Friend / Idiot / Fight? 'cause i'm gonna win ;p / AN IDIOT / 3/10 / dunno / IDIOT :D

**Natsu Dragnir : ** should i be offended ?

**Lucy Heartfillia :** and then he wonders why he's an idiot -'

**Natsu Dragnir :** hey!

**Erza Scarlett :** he can't help it if he was born with no brains

**Gray Fullbuster : ** yh his brain is the size of a pea.

**Natsu Dragnir :** I'm offended:'(

**Gray Fullbuster :** Erza Scarlett / Titannia / Friend / Scary / ? / scary :s / 5/10 / dunno / so many things i could write here lol ^^

**Erza Scarlett : **am i that bad?

**Lucy heartfillia : **ask jel-jel.

**Gray fullbuster :** jeljel?!

**Natsu Dragnir : **?!

**Lucy heartfillia : ** yh jeljel - Jellal

**Gray fullbuster : ** oh...

**Lucy heartfillia: ** you are both idiots!

**Erza Scarlett : ** jellal am i that scary?

**Gray fullbuster : ** stop chatting on my status!

**Natsu Dragnir : **no! What you gonna do about it Ice princess

**Gray Fullbuster : ** ^^ Revenge will be sweet haha

**Lucy Heartfillia :** 0.o

**Jellal Fernandez :** no sweetie! You aren't that bad x x

**Erza Scarlett :** aww thanks babe :p

**Jellal Fernandez : ** *heart*

**Gray Fullbuster : ** can't u 2 go and be lovey dovey somewhere else?

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** GRay what's ur prob?

**Gray Fullbuster : ** you're spamming my status :'(

**Lucy Heartfillia : **no we're not! We're chatting on it , it's not the same ;)

**Gray Fullbuster : ** ...

**Erza Scarlett :** What's up with gay?

**Erza Scarlett :** i mean Gray. 0.o

**Jellal Fernandez :** i know you guys think he likes loki but thats a bit far Erza!

**Erza Scarlett : ** I mis spelt his name thats all!

**Gray Fullbuster :** ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : **...

**Jellal Fernandez :** ...

**Erza Scarlett : **...

**Mirajane Strauss : **. ...

**Natsu Dragnir : ** ...

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** now we're spamming ^^

**Natsu Dragnir :** ...

**Lyon Vastia : ** ...

**Gray Fullbuster :** :'(

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss : **Comment the Replies ^^

ANSWER YOUR BIRTHDAY MONTH QUESTION (A/N I MADE THE BDAY MONTHS UP FOR THE CHARACTERS)  
Jan. : Confused about?  
Feb. : Shy from?

March : Looking for?  
April : Crushing on?  
May : Love to see?  
June : Still thinking about ?  
July : Best thing of today?  
Aug. : Favorite game?  
Sept. : Want a date with...?  
Oct. : Favorite movies  
Nov. : Favorite quote?  
Dec. :Just discovered that...

comments :

**Lucy Heartfillia : ** Best thing of Today? Dunno , Probably winding Gray up ^^

**Gray Fullbuster** : :'(

**Natsu Dragnir : **Crushing on...LUCY *heart*

**Lucy Heartfillia** : 0/0

**Mirajane Strauss :**Aren't u 2 sweet ?! *heart*

**Gray Fullbuster : **looking for natsu. So i can kick his butt :p

**Mirajane Strauss** : I'll comment then :p Confused about Fried.

**Fried Justin** : ?!

**Mirajane Strauss :** maybe not the best thing to write on facebook -'

**Jellal Fernandez :** Want a date with ERZA :)

**Erza Scarlett** : 0/0

**Lucy Heartfillia** : this is more boaring than i thougt i would be ...

**Mirajane strauss : ** i now right?!

**Lucy Heartfillia :** -'

* * *

_**I know it's short. Sorry. I'll try and update when i can x **_

_**Thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and let me know how many more chappys i should do... :) **_


	22. Sorry Not a New chappy

Hey Guy's

I really Sorry about this , i mean i hate seeing Authors notes too but I don't Really have a choice...

So The problem is that My German Correspondant is coming On Monday and She's here for 10 Days. Therefore I doubt I can update untill after she leaves. I'm really sorry but I don't think it's right that i sit on my laptop while i have a guest staying at my house so...

And she's a good friend now too, So I'm sorry I should be updating round about the 3/4th of October. I know it's Long and I feel Terrible about it but I don't think i have much of a choice.

Sorry Again but I will update if i get a chance.


End file.
